Crush
by ChinChan128000
Summary: After Sasori's unexpected return, he vows to have his revenge on Sakura Haruno for destroying him. But his plans take a surprise turn as she slowly becomes his obsession.
1. Sakura's life in Kohana

**Hey Everyone, wasuup?!**

**I'm excited to introduce to you, my very first Naruto Shippuden fanfic story! I've been wanting to write one of these for a while now that I've started watching the Shippuden series. ^_^**

**This story's main couple is Sasori **_(The red-haired cutie from the Akatsuki)_** x Sakura Haruno.**

**(When I first saw the 'real' Sasori I was pretty surprised cause the puppet he was always hiding in wasn't too easy on the eyes. When he forced out of it and finally revealed his real face, I wasn't expecting him to be so..so cute! My face was like- :O "He's beautiful!"**

(Just to say before you read, I retyped this whole chapter to modify it into this type of writing style cause I like it better this way. xD)

Anyways,enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>It's been almost 3 months since things started to calm down in the village of Kohana, everyone's lives seemed to be peaceful and free around the village these days. It's been 2 months since Sasuke had returned and left (randomly), and 1 month since Nartuo and Hinata started dating. (finally).<p>

'This is nice...everything and everyone is finally happy.' Sakura thought as she sat cross-legged on the soft grass of the large training ground. She had just finished training and practicing her new moves she learned from Tsunade and was now meditating peacefully...well until now that is. Someone out from the behind the large trees started calling her name loudly over and over. "Hey Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan, can you hear me?" Without opening her eyes, her brows furrowed in annoyance to the familiar voice which belonged to none other than her goofy best friend, Naruto. The voice sounded as if it had come closer since it last rang; he was now standing in front of her. "Sakura-chan." Her eyes finally opened and looked up at him. "Yes Naruto what is it?" The spiky-haired boy smiled and continued. "Me and Hinata are going to have lunch at the usual Ramen shop, wanna come with us? It'll be fun." She stood up and brushed her skirt off. "Hmm..."

**(Inner Sakura)**

_'Haha! Cha right Naruto, I definitely won't be the third wheel today like yesterday'_

She shook her head and slightly smiled. "No thanks, I already ate lunch." She watched as his smiled turned into a frown at her answer. "Aw man, well okay then next time?" She nodded and watched him wave goodbye as he left her. "He seem so happy these days."

**(Inner Sakura)**

_You would be too if you were the one running back to your loved one...too bad you don't have one. But if Sasuke were here..._

She frowned and shook the thoughts from her mind. "I don't want to think about _him, _he's not willing to be in any sort of romantic relationship with anyone." No matter how many times she tried thinking of something else, thoughts of the lovely Uchiha boy kept finding it's way back into her confused mind. After contemplating what to do next, she headed off towards town. As she walked down the streets of her cozy hometown, she viewed the smiling faces of the villagers and merchants whom worked happily running their businesses and tending to their chores. Before she could walk any farther, someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into one of the shops. "Hey billboard brow, how's it going?" Sakura slightly laughed as she took her arm back from the blonde girl's grasp. "Just fine, until you grabbed me." Ino sighed in a dreamy manner. "Well guess what...Shikamaru stopped by and brought me lunch again. This is like the second time!" She could see the excitement in her friends eyes as she talked about Shikamaru. "Ooo, Ino's got a boyfriend." Just from this little remark, Ino's whole face turned a bright red. "Be quiet...anyways he said he would visit me tomorrow too! I'm soo excited." Sakura smiled at how joyous her friend was being and laughed. "Be sure to tell me how it goes, piglet." Ino smiled and continued on. "You know...you've been awful quiet these days, how bout I help you find a man? You can trust me, I've even helped Choji before." She stood up tall with confidence beaming from her like sun rays as she awaited Sakura's answer. "Ha ha ha ha! Thanks but no. I don't need your help in finding a date. Besides, Choji is still single." With her pride being hurt, she yelled in annoyance. "Listen here pinky, Choji is single because the problem was _him_ it was the girl's fault! My dating advice is out of this world. Sakura, I've got your back, I'll pick the most suitable bachelors in all of Kohana for you. I mean look at me and Shikamaru, we're on our way to the top!" As Ino kept talking, Sakura's thoughts began to wander.

Even though she was happy for her friend, she was beginning to get a bit jealous of her. Having someone to fan girl over was something she wanted to do too, but being in her situation of having her heart stuck on Sasuke, it seemed impossible. It was like she was very picky on whom she would choose to date, Sasuke of course of her ideal man but he wasn't looking her way. Before her emotions became obvious she decided it was time to leave or forever be doomed to the never ending teasing remarks from Ino. "I think I'm going to be late for my meeting with Lady Tsunade, so I'll see you later okay?" Ino frowned; she had so much more to say to her about her times with Shikamaru. "Already? Okay then, you better hurry I've heard how scary she can be." Sakura nodded in total agreement and left after exchanging goodbyes. Ino watched her friend leave and quietly spoke to her herself. "Just wait Sakura, I'll find someone who's perfect for you, you can't spend your whole life waiting on Sasuke."

On her way home, she thought about what Ino had said earlier and began laughing. "Ino's so nosey sometimes."

**(Inner Sakura)**

Everyone including myself knows that there is no one other than Sasuke for me.

"Ugh, there is _definitely _someone else for me other than Sasuke out there...somewhere...besides, I'm pretty sure that annoying bitch Karin is all over him right now."

As she got carried away with her thoughts, she stood before her cozy home. She went inside and began putting her things away and started preparing for dinner.

Somewhere deep inside a partially destroyed cave located a few miles away from Kohana was filled with nothing but dead silence and large broken rocks and debris. This was not just a regular abandoned cave, but a old battleground. This was the cave that was filled with mixed emotions of anger and sadness at one point, blood was shed here and also some tears. This was the cave where Chiyo, Sakura and Sasori of the Red Sand battled. The result of the fight ended in death of Sasori.

Yes, Sasori had been defeated but he wasn't completely gone like everyone thought. After he had been stabbed through his core containing his very soul and life by his own puppet 'parents', Sakura and Chiyo were certainly positive that he wouldn't come back. It was impossible. But no, they were wrong...

What no other soul on this planet knew was that he created a' last resort' jutsu for himself just in case something serious ever happened to him. The jutsu had been slowly working it's magic since the day after his defeat, it had been recreating a new human body for him so he may live once again. Now that it has been nearly 6 months since his passing, the jutsu was complete.

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter completed Yess! <strong>

**:)**

**Ooooo see what happens next. It will just get better and better.**

**Thanks for reading**.


	2. The Awakening

**Hi there! :)**

**Glad to see you here in chapter two.**

_After reading a review from an anonymous reader I decided to try out a different writing style. . , I mean trying something new isn't too bad right? Anyways here's my attempt at trying this new something. xD I find this way to be nice but I still my usual style. ^^ _

**Enough talking and on with the story**...

* * *

><p>A bright white flash of light lit up and expanded through the whole cave, leaving no shadow any opportunity to cast any darkness. No more than 30 seconds later, the light grew smaller and smaller as it surrounded a being before completely disappearing to reveal a handsome man, standing 5 foot 7 inches tall with red crimson hair and light brown eyes that almost seemed golden. He was clothed in his 'normal' attire: An Akatsuki cloak, dark navy blue pants and ninja sandals.<p>

He grabbed his shoulder and moved his arm around to stretch his new joints and muscles. "Ah, what a pity. It looks like I'll have to adjust myself to this new fragile body."

As he finished stretching his muscles, he left the lonely cave and started his journey back home, the Akatsuki hideout. After being in that cave for a year without any free will to do anything cause of being him 'dead' and all, he wanted to get the hell out of there and never return. As he walked through the familiar woods, he began thinking back to the time of his defeat.

"That snobbish, destructive brat ruined me and my perfect creation." *_frowns*_

She will pay generously for the inconvenience she's caused me." _*maliciously smirks*_

He changed his course and headed towards the Hidden Leaf Village instead to find out where the pink-haired wench lived. Once he located where her home was, he would then proceed on with his revenge mission. Killing her slowly was the only thing on his dark mind.

**Later that night….**

Today seemed totally boring, all she did was wake up, eat breakfast, report to Tsunade, train in the fields, come back home and do nothing. She lounged on her comfy couch and watched the fire in her fireplace spark and dance. "Ugh…Ino was right."

** (Inner Sakura)**

'About those blind dates…'

"Pft…no. About going home so early, I'm bored."

**(Inner Sakura)**

'I'm sure I'm talking about the blind dates, I mean come on already. I think I give up on Sasuke-kun…'

"I don't need to go on ANY blind dates that are set up by Ino-pig."

_*RING RING*_

"Hello?"

An oh-so familiar female voice answered her on the connecting line. "Hey billboard brow! Hehehe" Sakura sighed and responded back, "Why are you giggling like an idiot Ino?"She heard a loud muffled laugh coming from her best friend. "Because…." After a few moments of hearing nothing but Ino giggling, she became annoyed. "What is it already?"

"Calm down Billboard brow, I found a perfect match for you!"

Not believing what she just heard she protested, "Ino, I already told you…."

"Nope, I'm not taking 'No' for an answer Sakura. Just give it a try, you'll never know if you'll like him or not…but I'm positive you will cause he's definitely the perfect match for you. He's hot and his personality rocks. Please…just give it a chance?" Arguing with Ino at this point was just useless, so she gave up and actually took her offer up. "Ugh ….fine. But I'm not promising any second dates with the guy or anything." She could just hear the joy in Ino's voice as she started speaking again, "That's fine,besides I know how you are. Once you fall for someone, you fall hard."

"So? You do too Ino-pig. Now that Shikamaru is showing more interest in you and all…."Just the mention of Shikamaru's name made Ino nervous, and Sakura could easily tell from the sound of her voice.

"Huh?! Er… Shutup! Anyways your date is tomorrow night at 7:00pm."

She sighed and dreadfully agreed. "Wonderful."

"Tell me how it goes okay?"

"Fine, fine whatever. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Good. Bye then."

*_They hang up*_

"I don't know what I would do without that Ino-pig." *_tiredly laughs*_

30 minutes had passed and she was now drifting into slumber on the couch, the fire had eventually died down, allowing darkness to cover the room. It was a rather quiet night, so quiet you could hear the smallest of sounds. The owls hoo-ing, the crickets chirping, the rustling sounds of small animals and bugs walking/running through the grass and bushes outside. As the minutes passed, the rustling sounds got louder and closer, a bit too close for her comfort. Her eyes opened wide as she looked out the window with suspicion, she quietly got off the couch and crept next to the door.

_*Rustle Rustle Rustle*_

She pulled a kunai knife from a nearby end table and held it close to her, after mentally preparing for any possible situation that could occur in a few seconds she yanked the door open and stepped out in a defensive stance. There right in front of her was…...

Just two small adorable bunnies staring up at her, they blinked, then ran off together into the thick bushes. She sighed heavily as she closed her eyes in relief.

"Thank goodness."

She leaned against the wall and calmed herself, then headed back inside to her bedroom to lie down and sleep the night off. Outside her home, those two same bunnies stood still as they watched their controller stand to his feet and smirk down at them in satisfaction.

"Good to know my instincts were correct."

Sasori released the chakra strings he had attached to the rabbits and watched them scurry off away from him.

"I really **hate **to play the waiting game….but I must do what it takes to execute my superlative plan."

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it, Chapter two!<strong>

**Yikes, Now that Sasori knows where Sakura-chan lives, who knows what will happen next. **

**Whatcha think so far eh?**

**Leave a review and let meh know. :D :D**


	3. Mutual Feelings

**Yo! Hey there!**

**It's nice to see you here in Chapter Three! :D**

_(Shout out to Mogkupo, You're the best! :) )_

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning…<strong>

She woke up and pretty much did the same routine once again, she had already eaten breakfast and reported to Tsunade. Now all she had to do was go out and train in the fields; today was once again bright and sunny with a light breeze. On the way to the training field, she passed by the ramen shop. There, she saw Naruto planting sweet kisses on Hinata's cheeks as she blushed rosy red; Sakura smiled at the two love birds and continued on her way.

**At the Training Grounds…**

As she stretched out her muscles, she breathed in the clean air and smiled as the sun kissed her face with it's lovely warmth. She stretched her arms up towards the sky, then let them hang back down. "Alright, I guess I should start now." She sat down cross-legged and closed her eyes, then began the first part of her training, which was to mediate and relax the body completely.

Comfortably sitting on a high branch, he watched her closely and made note of everything he saw. Her recognizable pink hair, her long lashes, her perfect fair skin, her plump lips, her rather small chest, her slim waist, her toned legs….. To others, this would normally be called: Checking someone out, but to Sasori this was called: Observing a target. He sighed and rested his chin in his palm and stared down at her with bored brown eyes, he then became conflicted with thoughts that could ruin his plan.

**(Sasori's thoughts)**

'I want to end her now and be done with this, but that would be a bore. I've got to shake off these thoughts of quick kills before I overwhelm myself and ruin my plan. Patience is virtue….who the fuck am I kidding? I hate waiting.'

Suddenly, the clouds slowly moved in and the sky darkened as the sun disappeared behind the dark grey clouds. Of course naturally, the rain started to lightly fall, but soon began falling down harder as the seconds passed by. She looked up at the sky and sighed. "Rain? The weather is strange. Oh well I should enjoy it while it's here, it's been hot all week." Still sitting she smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying the cool rain as it hit her skin.

Sasori became slightly confused as he watched her enjoy the rain, how could she just sit there and not run for shelter? Did she really want to walk back all the way home soaking wet and cold? These were the type of thoughts running through his mind. Now that he was living in a human body he could feel the coldness of the wind and rain _(though he was sheltered some, by the thick leaves above him)_ staying out in this weather seemed crazy. He watched her peaceful expression change into a sorrowful one as her pink brows furrowed and her nose slightly crinkle.

"What is wrong with the brat now?"

She lowered her head into her gloved hands and sat quietly as her shoulders started to shake slightly due to her quiet sobs. Assured that no one else was around to hear, she finally let out the hidden feelings that had been stuck inside her chest for quite a while now. She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"Why do I feel this way? I'm supposed to be happy just like everyone else is…Ino-pig, Shikamaru and Choji….Kakashi-sensai, Naruto and Hinata…even Sasuke-kun, he must be happy in his own way." She softly laughs. "It sounds totally pathetic but, I want to be loved….I want to feel loved."

Even though he was quite far from where she was sitting, he could hear every word she spoke. After hearing her exposed feelings, his heart started to beat a bit faster and his brows slightly furrowed. "To be loved…". He also knew this dreadful feeling of wanting to be loved. Before he turned himself into a puppet, he had also wanted to be loved but never had the chance to receive it due to his parents passing. Never taking his serious eyes away from the sobbing girl, he raised his hand to his chest and felt something…..pure sympathy.

"It seems that brat and I share the same feelings…"

After calming herself down, she stood to her feet and removed the slick wet bangs from her face and began walking back towards the village. His eyes followed her until she disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

**15 minutes later…**

She peeled the cold soaking clothes from her shivering being and entered her warm shower. Feeling the warm water was like heaven against her cold skin, this made her decide to stay in for an extra 20 minutes.

Being the skilled young man he was, Sasori easily entered her home and stood in the middle of her living room and let his eyes roam around the cozy house with curious eyes. He walked into her bedroom and carefully examined her neat room until he found something that caught his eye. The top drawer of the desk by her bed was open and a pink book decorated with flowers was sticking out of it. He walked over and picked it up to examine it. "What kind of book is this?" He turned the mysterious book to its first page and was shocked to see it decorated with all sorts of girly drawings, he scanned the page to see any writing but only found one word which seemed to read: Diary. He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Ah, her diary."

He flipped through the pages and was surprised to find out that her diary was made up mostly about Sasuke Uchiha. "Looks like she was totally head over heels for the Uchiha boy." As he flipped closer to the current date and month, he no longer saw the name 'Uchiha Sasuke' in her writings. "Hn."

Suddenly, he heard the shower knob squeak off and footsteps roaming around the bathroom. He put the book back in its original position and left the room. She stepped out of the bathroom already clothed in her comfy tank top and shorts, still working on drying her hair.

" Tch…I didn't even do anything today and I'm tired." As she looked out her window at the pouring rain she suddenly remembered her appointed date she was supposed to attend in a few hours. "I better call it off, the rain probably won't let up any time soon." She dialed Ino's number and waited for an answer.

"Hey Sakura, I was just about to call you."

"Hey Ino, I think you should just reschedule the date. It's still pouring."

"Yeah I know, I already called him and he was alright with it. You date will be next week."

"Okay, I guess."

"Bye, bubble gum head."

"Bye piglet."

**1 hour later….**

He silently stood over her sleeping figure lying on the couch and looked down at her with dour eyes. "Hn. You've got me curious about you now, little girl. I might just have to put my plans on hold."

* * *

><p><strong>Sneaky, Sneaky Sasori-kun. xD How he does it, I don't know.<strong>

**Anyways, next chapter should be up soon. ^^**


	4. Developing Attraction

**Yo!**

**It's lovely to see you once again! :) **

**I present to you... Chapter 4 !**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>1 week later…<strong>

So far, everything had just been normal for Sakura. She trained, reported to Lady Tsunade, and hung out with her friends. It seems that the that little cry she had last week did her good because she no longer felt the strange heaviness inside her chest, she felt a bit more free. Today was the day of her blind date with the mystery man Ino set her up with, she wasn't really looking forward to it because she hated arranged meetings like this. She walked through Kohana's streets, heading towards the Yamanaka flower shop to have a chat with Ino. Listening to indie music, she looked down to change the song, she kept on walking until she ran into something. She looked up into the eyes of her team member, Sai.

"Oh my….I'm so sorry Sai, I didn't mean to r….."

Putting on his famous fake smile, he interrupted her. "Could you watch where you are walking please?"

"I'm sorry….I was going to say I didn't mean to run i…."

He once again interrupted her. "Fine, but next time please watch where you go."

"Okay, okay S…"

"Ugly."

Her eye brows rose in shock and her mouth hung open. Just when she thought they were becoming closer as friends, he destroyed those thoughts with one word. Her shocked expression turned into a rather angry one as she roared his name and pulled her arm back in preparation to blow him away. "Sai!" With the incredible speed she threw her arm, all he could do was watch with wide eyes as her fist landed on his jaw. He flew back a pretty good distance until he landed on his back. The merchants watched with shocked expressions as she marched over to him. He rubbed his jaw and frowned as he looked up at her, she had her hands on her hips and was beaming death rays at him.

He stood up and dusted himself off, then spoke again. "Oh come on hag, you know what I said is true. You simply are not attractive to me…. I mean I don't want to lie and call you something you're not. Heh." He plastered on that fake smile again. Everyone could see the steam shooting out of her ears, she was definitely pissed the hell off. No one except Naruto has ever successfully made Sakura this angry but today, Sai broke a new record. She pulled her arm back once more, ready to smash him to the next life, but was stopped by a strong hand. She looked back to see who would dare interrupt her and was surprised to find that it was none other than her silver haired teacher. "Kakashi-sensei?" He nodded and released her. "What did he do this time Sakura?"

"Just the usual; throwing insults my way."

He quietly laughed, as he looked at Sai. "Usually I would let you guys work it out, but it seems Sai has gotten even paler than he usually is. " Sai just stood there with that big fake smile of his , which made Sakura even angrier. Kakashi looked over Sakura's head and smiled under his mask.

"Ah, perfect timing."

Sakura and Sai turn their attention towards the blond-haired boy who was happily walking towards them. He waved at his team mates and sensei as he approached them. "Hey guys! What's up?" Sai smiled and greeted him. "Hey weirdo." Naruto ignored Sai's rude comment and looked at Sakura, who seemed irritated.

"Sakura-chan, what's the matter?"

She glared at Sai, then smiled at Naruto. "Oh nothing Naruto."

Kakashi laughed, then went on to say "They were just having a mini strength training session." Naruto furrowed his brows and frowned. "What?! Why didn't you call me earlier, I want to train with you guys too! You know I'm always up for training."

From an ally way in the shadows, Sasori watched the blond boy rant and whine like a child as Sakura and the other two attempted to calm him.

"The blond boy….he must be the Jinchuriki. Who knew a Jinchuriki could be SO annoying."

"Weirdo, stop being so loud. It's hurting my ears."

"Quit calling me a weirdo! You Sasuke wannabe!"

"I'm not a wannabe!"

Having enough of hearing the two guys bicker back and forth, she decided to take her leave. "I'll see you guys later, I've got to be somewhere else." Both Sai and Naruto look back at her. "Okay, goodbye then Ugl.." Before he could finish that last word, Kakashi covered his mouth and nervously smiled. "Bye Sakura, have a nice day." Naruto, totally oblivious to what was happening just smiled at her. "Bye Sakura-chan, see ya later!"

She suspiciously looked at Sai, then waved goodbye to them and took her leave. When she finally arrived and stepped into the shop, she was surprised that she was not greeted at all so she took a closer look and saw that Ino was dreamingly gazing at a note she held in her hands. She leaned over the counter and saw a neatly wrapped bento on the table next to her, then looked a bit more closely at the note in her hands, it read: 'Sorry I couldn't stay and eat lunch with you today, I'm free tomorrow so I'll see you then.' At the bottom it was signed with Shikamaru's name.

She looked at her friend's face and slyly smiled. "Ah, so that's why you're all googly eyed…teeheehee." She stepped back and cleared her throat, then yelled and pounded her fist on the counter. "CHA Ino-pig!" Ino jumped back out of her chair and tripped over some flower pots, then fell to the ground.

"Ow…that hurt…" She jumped to her feet and raised a fist towards Sakura as she yelled at her. "What the heck Sakura!" Sakura only laughed and pointed at her frustrated expression. "What's the matter Ino? Too busy gawking at Shikamaru's cute little note?" She continued laughing as Ino hid her warm cheeks. "Shut up forehead! But isn't Shikamaru the sweetest?" As her expression quickly changed from an annoyed one to a dreamy one, she smiled and raised her hands over her heart and had a mini fan girl moment.

"Yeah, I've gotta admit, that is pretty sweet of him." Ino snapped out it and looked at her with a serious expression before stating "Remember your date is tonight, so dress nice and be nice to him okay? He's pretty nervous… Do you have any nervous feelings too?"

"Not at all."

"Good, confidence is key. Just don't scare him off okay?"

"Scare him psh….wait did you give me a pansy guy?"

"No he's not a pansy, he's just a bit shy. Knowing your overbearing personality, you might run him off heh." She started giggling furiously.

"Cha, whatever Ino-pig. He'll probably be head over heels for ."

She stopped and pumped her fist in the air, cheering her on for the sudden positive change of heart. "That's the spirit, bubblegum head!"

Peering out of another dark alleyway, across from the Yamanaka flower shop, Sasori watched his pink-haired prey as she laughed and chatted with her friend. Her smile was beautiful and like no other, her confidence radiated off of her and it impressed him. Everything about her captivated his attention and he didn't know why, after all he _was _supposed to start his perfect revenge plot against her for destroying him. But no….instead he was watching and following her silently from the sidelines. His new human feelings were so strange, when he looks at her, his heartbeat speeds up. When he is close to her, his heartbeat speeds up. When he listens to her sweet voice speak, sing or laugh, his heartbeat speeds up. The reason why? Yeah, he still hasn't figured that out yet. But for the time being, all he knew was that he wanted to know more about her.

**Later that evening around 7:00pm….**

She was dressed nicely in a sleeveless black dress (_which was decorated with a floral designs)_ that reached the mid of her thigh and black dress shoes with a medium heel . She combed through her soft hair and added a small flower accessory to top it off. Then put on a bit of a tinted lip balm and mascara to complete her face. She looked in the mirror and smiled at herself, satisfied with her final look. After grabbing her purse and keys, she left to meet with the mystery guy.

The red haired puppet master watched the beautiful kunoichi lock up her home and leave. There is no way he was going leave his pink-haired beauty alone with whoever this mystery guy is...no way.

* * *

><p><strong>xD Will Sai ever learn? <strong>

**Yes, no one notices Sasori-kun because he is just _that_ good. **

**Who is the mystery guy/date? Read the next chapter (_which I will post soon)_ and find out for yourself!**


	5. The Best Date Ever!

**Yo everyone. It's so lovely to see you here again!**

**How have you been?**

**Here's the long awaited chapter Five!**

**Finally right? xD**

**Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Hiding behind a building, Sasori watched her walk to the destined place she was to meet her mystery man; his thoughts wouldn't settle down one bit. She finally stopped in front of a ramen shop and waited, his eyes were glued to her as she stood there looking beautiful and innocent.<p>

"How pretty you are….I finally get to see you all dolled up, without scratches or dirt on your face…"

Right then, her mystery date appeared and walked up to her with a pleasant smile upon his face. He was a good-looking, tall, slender built, fair skinned guy with dreamy green eyes and brown short hair. He took her hand in his and kissed it gently, then stood back up and smiled at her once more.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sakura. My name is Rei."

She blushed as his velvety voice said her name. "I'm pleased to meet you too, Rei."

After finishing up their greetings, they started walking towards their destined date place which was one of the most popular restaurants in the village. She had been there once and it surely was an experience she would've loved to have again, and now she was. The only difference now was that she is not with her friends, but an actual guy whom she was going on a date with. As they walked, he decided it would be best to break the ice with her to avoid the awkward silence that was to come. "So Sakura-chan, have you been to the restaurant we're going to?" She nodded and smiled. "Yes, I've only been there once though, but I'm excited to revisit." He smiled and looked ahead.

**(Inner Sakura)**

'Cha! I've got to thank Ino-pig later for picking me such a beautiful man! His smile is so heart melting!'

From behind a large oak tree, Sasori slightly glared as he noticed how Rei was successfully charming Sakura with his good looks and easy personality. "Hn. This is not looking good, this guy is hitting it off with the brat, and it's only been 2 minutes after their greetings." Looking around, he found his new temporary minion, a large German Shepard dog that was sitting by its owner (who was buying fish sticks from a nearby merchant). "Ah, perfect. A huge bite on the ass from that dog will surely make him end the date and go home." He smirked as he connected his chakra strings to the dog and made it start running towards the unsuspecting Rei.

Unfortunately, Sakura heard something run up behind them and pushed Rei out of the way just in time before the dog had a chance to bite him. Sasori cursed under his breath and attempted to strike again, but swiftly repelled his chakra strings as the owner came running up to them. "I'm so sorry! I didn't notice that my dog ran off while I was buying food." Being the true gentleman he was, Rei just smiled and waved a hand in front of him. "Don't worry about it, we didn't get hurt." The man bowed in sorrow, then left with his dog. Sakura looked at Rei with a concerned look and said "Are you sure you're okay?" He looked at her and nodded. "Yeah all thanks to you, Sakura-chan. If you hadn't pushed me, I would've been dog chow. I owe you one." She quietly giggled as they continued walking.

The darkness of the night casted shadows on him as his handsome face wore an aggravated look. Sasori's brilliant plan was a failure, all thanks to his beautiful kunoichi. "Damn it." He glared at Rei with a sudden feeling of hate arising in his chest. "It seems I will have to move onto "Plan B.'" He disappeared into the night as a malevolent smirk played upon his lips."

Sakura and Rei finally made it to the restaurant; everything was going so well already. His charming personality was definitely working on her and he knew it. He placed a gentle hand on the small of her back and looked into her eyes. "Wait here." Confused, she nodded and waited while her eyes followed him as he walked over to the man standing behind a podium. They exchanged a few words until the man looked down at his reservation list and smiled as he nodded.

**(Inner Sakura)**

'Hmm….I wonder what he's doing…. Don't tell me he's reserved a table ahead of time! How sweet and thoughtful of him. CHA Ino-pig you've really done it this time. I guess I made the right choice to listen to you.'

Rei walked back to her and smiled. "Okay Sakura-chan, our table is ready." She nodded and followed him into the VIP section; she took of note of how elegant this side of the restaurant was. They were seated at their table and were handed menus and served water. After thoroughly looking over their menu's, they chose their appetizer and entrée. Once their waiter left them, he looked at her with his oh-so dreamy gaze and smiled. "You are quite exotic Sakura-chan…I've never seen anyone like you before." She slightly blushed. "What do you mean?" He quietly laughed and smiled at her once more. "Your hair and eyes….they contrast beautifully."

The red-haired puppet master was definitely not pleased with this, his pickup lines were starting to get better and better! It was like a cherry on the cake with this guy. Peeking out from a slightly opened door, was Sasori who managed to use one of the closed (sectioned off) party rooms for his hideout. With a calm demeanor, he slightly smirked. "I suppose it's time to proceed with 'Plan B'."

Rei and Sakura munched on their appetizer while chatting casually about their lives. He took a bite of his sushi roll and continued talking. "Yeah, I work at the bank as a Business Analyst." She nodded her head and listened to him describe what he did on a regular basis at work.

"Wow Rei, that must be hard work."

"Yeah..but I bet it's not as hard the missions you go on. You're a kunoichi right?"

"Ah Yes, I'm on team 7." She proudly said as she smiled.

"Wow….that's totally amazing! I always had a great appreciation for the Ninjas of our village; you guys sacrifice a lot to protect us citizens. You all are truly amazing. Thanks for your hard work."

Oh how Sasori loved seeing her smile, it was like the sun to him, it brightened up his whole day. The only thing that ruined this was Rei, whom was sitting across from her. He watched as Rei's hand found it's way to hers and held it as he thanked her. "Who does he think he is to hold that precious hand? Skinship with my Sakura is your biggest mistake so far , foolish man." He shook his head and refocused on his plan. "Things are about to get interesting for the both of you."

With a sly smirk, he connected his chakra strings to Rei and proceeded on with his plan. Rei suddenly felt weird, he couldn't move his limbs at all. Unable to move his head, he looked around with his eyes only and looked at Sakura.

"S-Sakura-chan….I can't move…"

"You can't move?" She leaned forward with a concerned look upon her face and asked once more since he didn't respond.

Sasori then moved his fingers and began playing around. Rei stood up out of his chair and began showing off some jazz hands while dancing around their table.

Sakura's expression was just unexplainable as she stared at him. "Rei what the heck are you doing right now?"

His voice cracked as he began panicking. "I-I don't know…I can't control myself!"

He came to a sudden stop, then swiped everything off the table and climbed onto it and began dancing the' Gangnam Style' dance. Sakura's eyes widened as she watched him in horror. Some neighboring tables/guests became amused and actually started cheering him on by chanting/singing : "Oppa Gangnam Style, Eyyyy sexy lady! Woooo" At this point Sakura's face was red as a tomato from embarrassment. Her anger almost slipped but she stopped herself. "Rei, what the hell?"

"I really can't stop, I don't know why!"

The people that were chanting cheered him on and encouraged him to keep dancing. He jumped off the table and started going around the whole restaurant, shaking and thrusting his hips around like a crazy man. He began kicking over plants and stuffing his face with other people's food. Sakura only stared in horror as she watched him do this, her face was almost as red as Sasori's hair stood up and stomped out towards the front door but the waiter stopped her before she made it out.

"Miss you're already finished?"

In a slow angry manner, she creepily looked back at him. "Yes, now if you'll excuse me."

"Weren't you the young lady Rei brought with him?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Goodbye now." She quickly walked out the door and started stomping her way home. She had to get herself out of there before the urge to smash Rei's face in overtook her.

Sasori held back his laughter as Rei did cartwheels around the tables. "Oh this is just too fun. Heh…..but where did my Sakura go? Hn, she probably left." He maliciously smiled as he released Rei of his chakra strings. "By the color of her face, it seemed she wasn't having any fun on this pathetic date."

Rei suddenly felt his limbs loosen and move at his own free will. "I can move…. FINALLY!" He looked at everyone and bowed apologetically nearly 50 times as he made his way back to his table, only to find two empty chairs. He looked around and realized she must've left the building. "Damn it…." He ran out the door to try and catch her but was stopped by the waiter.

"Ahem…Rei you haven't paid your bill yet."

"What?! Bill? Here." He shoved $200 dollars at him and ran out the door.

Already outside and keeping up with Sakura, Sasori was watching her closely but soon took notice of the red faced Rei running towards her. He glared and raised his hand to extend his chakra stings to him but stopped and repelled the strings back. "Knowing this brat's temper, she will probably do the rest of the work for me." He sat back and watched the scene unfold before him.

"Sakura wait!"

She turned her head slightly as she yelled back at him. "Stay away from me!"

"Please Sakura I can explain, I couldn't move my limbs! Something happened to me back there."

"I don't wanna hear it Rei. In case you didn't know, this date was over as soon as you started dancing."

He walked a bit faster to catch up to her but tripped over his own foot and lunged forward, luckily he caught himself as he grabbed onto the closest thing his hand could reach. Everything was dead silent. He then heard a small growl which turned into a roar; he looked up and saw that his hand was grabbing her bottom. "Uh…"

She slapped his hand away and quickly turned around with an agitated expression. "Wait S-Sakura-chan….I didn't mea…." Before he could finish that last word, her rock hard fist smashed into his face and sent him fly through the air. As he flew, he disappeared behind some trees a couple hundred yards away. Breathing heavily from anger, she calmed herself, then straightened her posture and began walking home.

"What a fucking creep…..This guy must be an actor or something because he even tricked Ino. Ugh….I'm never going on a blind date ever again." She dialed Ino's number and began chatting away.

"Hey Sakura! How's the date going?"

"Chaaaaa Ino, this was the worst experience of my life! I'm never going on blind date ever again! I must have bad luck or something."

"Whoa….calm down billboard brow. What happened?"

They continued to chat about her horrible experience until she made it back home. She dug through her purse with one hand until she found her house keys, when she looked up to unlock the door, she saw a small folded note taped to it. "Hey Ino, I'll call you tomorrow." Her distressed friend sighed. "Okay…let's talk tomorrow, actually could you come by the flower shop?" She nodded her head as she stared at the note. "Sure, see you tomorrow." After they hung up, she carefully detached the note off the door and looked around before stepping inside. She went and sat down on the couch, then unfolded the note and began reading it.

* * *

><p>'We waste time looking for the perfect lover, instead of creating the perfect love.<p>

Never let your hope fail you Sakura.'

-S.

* * *

><p>She kept reading and re-reading the message and initial at the bottom of the page over and over until her head started to hurt from not being able to figure out who 'S' was. She massaged her temples and closed her eyes.<p>

"I've got to sleep…tomorrow, I'll have more time to figure out who 'S' is."

* * *

><p><strong>Well that date went nicely. <strong>

**Pft..hahahaha..**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Thank you all for the faves and reviews :) **

**They are dearly appreciated.**

**Next chapter will be up soon, so come back and see what happens next.**


	6. The Start Of Something New

**Hi everyone!**

**I know it's been forever since I uploaded a new chapter, my apologies! I've been super busy and hadn't had a chance to upload. I've been writing but not uploading **

**But here it is finally! :D Please enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the Yamanaka flower shop….<strong>

Sakura and Ino have been conversing about her crazy date and the mysterious note she found on the door. "He said he couldn't move at first, then started acting crazy…I should've thought more carefully about it but…." Ino placed a hand on her shoulder and tried to cheer her up. "Hey, don't beat yourself up over it, you're a girl too you wanted to relax and have a good time for one night." Sakura stared blankly at the wall as the memories of last night kept running through her head.

"Someone or something must've made him do it….unless it's normal for him to break into dance during a date." Ino shook her head . "No, I've known him a while, he's not the crazy type.

Sakura scratched the back of her head and frowned. "No matter how hard I try, I can't think of whom it might be, I just can't put my finger on it." Ino slightly giggled and read the note again. "I still can't believe you've got a secret admirer….could 'S.' be Sasuke?" Sakura frowned at the name. "No, I don't think Sasuke would write something like that….I don't think he would even write a note to me at all.." Ino sighed and frowned. "What other guys name starts with an 'S' besides Shikamaru." They tried thinking of any possible candidate, but couldn't come up with anyone.

"Ugh, I can't think of anyone….I'll probably have to do some more research on my own."

"Need any help?"

"No, not now at least…."

"Well, just give me a call and I'll be glad to dig up any info I can."

"Thanks."

Right then, someone quietly walked into the shop, he cleared his throat and leaned against the door frame and waited for the two girls to finish their conversation. Ino's eyes flickered to the guest and suddenly became flustered; she stood up straight, did a quick fix to her hair and smiled. Sakura looked back and slightly smiled as she watched Shikamaru walk over to greet them. Ino smiled as he approached them. "Shikamaru….I thought you weren't free today." He placed two bento boxes on the counter and looked at her. "Someone else took my place in the mission I was assigned to as a last minute thing, so I am free for the rest of the day until further notice." Sakura could tell by the little sparkles in Ino's eyes that she was totally was head over heels for Shikamaru, she became was a bit jealous. How badly she wished she could have those same sparkle in her eyes as she gazed at a loved one. Knowing it was time to leave the two love birds alone, she smiled and waved at the two a farewell. "Well, I'll see you guys later then, I've got somewhere to be." Without taking her eyes off of Shikamaru, Ino nodded and waved a hand goodbye towards Sakura. "Bye Forehead, see you later." With that, Sakura left the flower shop and began wandering aimlessly through the large crowd that filled the street; she passed the ramen shop and noticed Nartuo and Hinata giggling together and Kakashi smugly smiling as he read his favorite book, 'Make out paradise'. She wondered what would be so 'funny' in a book like that, but decided it would be better not to ask.

Watching from upon a rooftop of a nearby building was none other than our favorite red haired puppet master, Sasori. The urge to touch her and hold her began to grow stronger as his soft brown eyes followed her as she walked through the large crowd. This strange feeling sat in the pit of his stomach as he observed her, what could this unusual feeling be? Love or hate?

With actually nothing to do she went home, when she approached the front door she was surprised to find a box of chocolates neatly wrapped in a pink bow. She reached down and picked it up and discovered that a note was tucked under the bow. She took it out and read it.

* * *

><p>'There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing moment.'<p>

-S.

* * *

><p>She slightly smiled, quickly understanding the hidden message in the note as she folded the paper up and looked at the chocolates. With curiosity she looked around and went inside to make a call. A mesmerized voice answered the phone: "What is it Sakura?" She spoke with excitement: "Ino, I found another note on my door but this time it came with a gift." Ino's voice suddenly rose with interest. "Really?! What's the note say? What's the gift?" After she read the note to Ino, she picked the box of chocolates up and looked at them carefully. "The gift is a box of chocolates….my favorite kind…." She listened to her friend's excited words as she hyped over the gift and note.<p>

"Sakura, what does the note even mean? Oooh he's a romantic!"

"From what I understand, it means he didn't mean to fall in love, it just happened."

"Do you know what this means forehead?"

She pursed her lips and thought for a second. "Whoever my secret admirer is, knows where I live and have probably been watching me for a while now."

"Yes! He's sending you gifts and love letters now which means this whole situation is getting juicy! Whoever this 'S.' person is, is totally head over heels for you! They're just too afraid to face you at the moment.. Ah, you're so lucky, I never had a secret admirer….."

"Hm? You don't need one, you have Shikamaru right? Or are you already over him?"

"Huh? No way! My feelings for Shikamaru are still going strong! Tch….what are you talking about, he's the only one for me bubblegum face."

She laughed as Ino began talking faster and faster, until she finally interrupted her. "Okay I get it already, Shikamaru is the only one for you blah blah blah…listen I'll call you later when I have more info."

"Okay fine, whatever…. Tch I don't need a secret admirer.. Bye."

The rest of the day went by in a flash, and before she knew it, the moon pushed the sun out of the way and sat in the middle of the dark starry sky. Of course after checking the chocolates to see if they were safe to eat, she ate half the box and fell asleep while listening to pop/indie music on her ipod. She was passed out on the couch with one leg draped over the back of couch and the chocolate box was sitting on her stomach. Quietly, a dark figure emerged from the hallway and stopped in front of her. Just looking at her made his heart thump a bit faster than normal, why was this happening to him? Of course he assumed it was hate, but felt something wasn't right….he knew what hate felt like but this feeling he had wasn't it. He furrowed his brows in displeasure and frowned at her.

"What am I doing? I should kill the insolent brat and be done with this already….why am letting this situation lag?"

* * *

><p><strong>(Yeah I know this one is a bit short.)<strong>

**Okay, I'll try and get this next chapter out as soon as I can. **

**I see that this story is getting more nice reviews and Faves, THANKS so much for that! I'm glad you guys like it! **

**Oh, and Merry Christmas! :P I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


	7. Love Is A Strong Word

**OH MY GOODNESS, I know it's been seriously forever but you know how life goes. LOL :) Idk if anyone is still reading this cuz it's been forever since I uploaded. . But anyways if anyone's reading this Thanks for reading this! LOL Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She slowly awoke from her sleep as she stretched her arms out above her head, not realizing where she was sleeping until now. She looked around and brushed her pink hair out of the way. "I thought I slept in my bed...oh wait, I remember now." She looked around for the box of chocolates which sat on the coffee table in front of her, and reached for them and continued eating a few more until she was satisfied."I've still gotta do some research on who sent me these lovely chocolates and notes. She looked around her living room and got up to get dressed for the day awaiting ahead for her.<p>

On her way to Lady Tsunade's office, a group of girls standing by a ramen shop watched her likes hawks as she passed by. When her back was turned to them, they started throwing their poisonous words towards her. The girl with red hair giggled and pointed at her as she spoke, "Oh my gosh you guys, can you believe it? She _must _have courage to show her huge forehead out here in broad daylight after what happened last night Ha ha ha ha!". The brunette joined in laughter as she nodded her head. "If I were her, I wouldn't leave my house for at least 3 weeks...I mean come on, that has got to be the most embarrassing moment anyone could ever experience." The blonde joined in on the fun as well. "If my boyfriend were to start dancing around, yelling like a maniac like what her date did last night, I would dump him in an instant. Who would want to be embarrassed like that at such a nice restaurant? They should've gone to a rodeo if they wanted to act all wild and stuff ha ha ha!"

Hearing these not so friendly comments about her and about what happened last night rushed the blood to her face causing her to blush with anger. Being the mature one in this situation, she continued to walk down the street, adding more pride into her step. On the other hand, someone had been watching this scene closely; and not liking what he had heard he quietly disappeared into the shadows of the alley way.

**30 minutes later...**

The training grounds rumbled as if thunder has stricken it, the tree leaves rustled roughly and the birds and small animals fled the scene. The area was now clear of pretty much the majority of all small living animals. Her breath left her body in a quick manner as the sweat dripped from her face. She ungloved her hands and massaged her knuckles as she looked at how red they have become from training so hard. "Ugh...those stupid idiots don't know what their talking about... Why wouldn't I want to show my face around town? It wasn't me who was dancing and acting like a fool last night... and how dare she make fun of my forehead!" She rested her hands on the back of her head and breathed in and out slowly to catch her breath. "I guess I'll head back to town after a few more moves."

* * *

><p>Sasori watched as the blonde girl giggled with her boyfriend of 2 years, they sat at a ramen shop and talked with each other as they awaited for their ramen to come to the counter. Her boyfriend stood up and spoke to her for a few moments before leaving for a brief minute, this was the moment of action as one of Sasori's perfectly made puppet approached her from behind. This puppet was used in this specific trap as it was one of his most lively human-looking puppets; with the master's strings attached to it's back, the puppet approached her and wrapped it's arms around her in a loving manner. With the idea of the arms belonging to her boyfriend, she placed her hands over the puppet's and rested her head back against it's shoulder. "Oh Daichi...you're soooo sweet to me." Suddenly, her 'Boyfriend's' arms quickly left her and a loud angry voice shouted from a distance. "Aiko what the hell?! I leave for 2 minutes and here you are being all lovey dovey with some other guy?! Is he your other boyfriend or something? Is this why you've been acting strange these past few days?! Ugh, I can't even deal with this right now..."<p>

Sasori smirked as he watched the scene erupt before him as Aiko chased after her angry boyfriend as he stormed off. "Looks like she won't be bothering the little girl for a while as she will probably have a lot of unnecessary explaining to do." He traveled a bit of a distance before he found his two last victims. "Predictable...the two idiots are together."

The brunette laughed loudly, while the blonde girl nodded her head and laughed at the her own joke. "So I told them, 'No, I'm not Paris Hilton, but thanks!'." Learning how ignorant and self centered these girls were built up annoyance in him. "Hn...Pathetic.." A merchant who was carrying a large box of fruits and carefully wrapped tubs of rice pudding for a special event that was taking place later that evening at his restaurant, passed by and was trying to be as careful as careful can get but was smacked in the face as the blonde girl flailed her arms around carelessly as she laughed at another joke her friend told. The man's eyes widened as he tried to catch his balance but failed miserably, as he lost control and dumped the contents of the box, spilling it onto the two unsuspecting girls. The two girls yelled in horror as their outfits and expensive shoes got ruined by the rice pudding. "OH MY GOSH! what the hell old man? You just totally ruined out designer shoes!" The old man wasn't going to take anything from the two spoiled brats, he stomped his foot in frustration and yelled loudly. "You blame me for this? How dare you two! You smacked me and I lost balance! This is YOUR fault, I will contact your parents and tell them how dishonorable you two are." The two girls shook their heads in disbelief as they watched the man storm off to the nearest phone. "No wait, you can't call my daddy! He'll take away my allowance and my designer bags!" The old man glared at them as he began speaking to their parents..

Sasori slightly laughed as the two girls began crying and running around like lost chickens. "Now that their lives have ended socially, they will have no time to insult sweet Sakura...they are quite fortunate that I didn't decide to create any life threatening dangers in my revenge plan."

**Later that day...**

She sat in her tub, relaxing her sore muscles. The lit candles sweet vanilla aroma filled the room giving her a sense of peace. "Ah...this is what I needed all along today...me, myself and I in this warm tub." She closed her eyes and let the comfortable feeling overcome her. From inside her bedroom stood a quiet Sasori whom watched her from outside the open bathroom door. Her glistening skin looked angelic in his eyes, her face looked completely relaxed and peaceful and he loved looking at it. His eyes softened from a hard gaze to a curious one. He wondered how it felt to kiss those soft looking lips, and how it felt to run his fingers through that soft pink hair of hers. He suddenly shook his head of these strange crazy thoughts and left the bedroom and sat on her couch in the living room. "Damn these feelings...this is not how I wanted to live my life... I want to destroy things with my eternal masterpieces...not waste time liking someone like HER. Ugh I'm disgusted with myself...dammit...but that silky smooth skin... and those big green eyes..." He pounded his chest and coughed as his cheeks turned a light pink. "Shut the hell up Sasori... I think I'm going crazy." He heard sounds of movement coming from the bathroom and disappeared into the darkness within a second.

After taking a relaxing bath she threw her sports bra and boy shorts on and went to the living room to grab her phone, but was shocked to see what was before her. A neatly folded red note stuck on top of a jewelry box. She curiously roamed her home but felt no presence anywhere, her house was completely empty. "Damn it..I even have to be watchful in my own house? Who is this guy and how did he manage to get into my house?" Before touching anything, she quickly got her trusty finger print kit out and began the process of finding out if she could get any evidence from the box or note.

**20 minutes later...**

"Ugh... Nothing? No fingerprints or anything? What the hell, he's really trying to cover up who he is."

After giving up, she unfolded the note and read it carefully.

* * *

><p>'Love isn't something you find. Love is something that finds you.'<p>

-S.

* * *

><p>"So he's implying that he loves...me?" Her eyes immediately took interest in the box that laid on the table before her, she quickly opened it up and gasped. "This is so pretty...wow..." Resting inside the small box was a pure gold necklace decorated with a lovely heart shaped jewel piece in-crested with small pink diamonds covering the whole outer part of the heart. In the middle of the gold heart, hanging freely, was a pink heart-shaped diamond. Her eyes sparkled as she stared at the necklace in amazement. "He's good...too good." She grabbed her phone and dialed Ino's number, Ino was quick to answer. "Heey lolipop head, how's it going? Did you find anything out?" Sakura explained everything to her and described the extravagant gift she received this time. "No way forehead...he got you a nice necklace?! That note though...he's sounds dreamy. I would date him as soon I found out who he was if I were you." Sakura furrowed her brows. "I even tried to catch fingerprints but there were NONE. This guy is seriously thinking ahead." Ino chuckled as she listened.<p>

After chatting for nearly two hours, they hung the phone up. Sakura decided to stay up all night in effort to see if her mystery man would drop by again. She was determined to find out who this guy was. "Tch, I can stay awake all night! I've done it before, I can do it again!" She sat on the couch and watched TV.

Current time: 9:30PM.

She flipped through the channels and landed on a comedy show which she watched for a while until she got bored of their lame jokes.

Current Time: 11:50PM

She ate popcorn and drank vanilla coffee as she watched a horror movie.

Current Time: 12:36AM

She rubbed her eyes and jumped off the couch as the killer surprise attacked his victim in the movie she was watching.

Current Time: 3:15AM

She was laying upside down on her couch, her legs were draped over the back of the couch while her head was hanging off the edge of the cushion. Her eyes were shut into slumber.

He sat there on one of the couches besides the one she was on and looked at her with curious eyes. "How could I love something so annoying?" His perfect lips curved into a slight smirk as his thoughts began to wander. 'I'm glad she liked her gift though. Her smile was definitely worth it.' He stood up from where he was and walked over to her and straightened her form to lie down correctly on the couch. He then knelt down beside her and carefully observed her from her head to her toes. She was indeed a magnificent being, her looks and personality fit into what would be called 'His taste.' He felt a new strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, something he's never felt before... he wasn't angery, nor happy...but lustful. "So beautiful...such a work of art you are Sakura." He rose up and sat on the edge of the couch and let his hand roam her body. His finger tips gently grazed against her toned stomach; his eyes paying close attention to every detail. He cupped her face and began tracing the features of it while admiring her peaceful face.

"You're making my plan fail miserably, you vixen... the more I look at you, the more I fall in L..."

He stopped himself before he could finish what he had to say and looked away, then left quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo peoples.. :) How was it? So Sasori finally admitting out loud that he actually likes Sakura and may even L...L... ooo I can't even say it! LOL<strong>

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, I'll try to get these chapters rolling. :)**


	8. What A Surprise

**Hi There. :)**

**I decided to introduce a new character into this chapter! The more characters, the more fun right?**

**Enjoy. :D**

* * *

><p>He took over a unused home (that was currently on the market for sale), and laid down on the bed with his hands behind his head. "I am not in love... definitely NOT in love...how could I be in love with someone so annoying and unorganized? I don't need love, love for another human being is nonexistent in my life...i have dedicated my life to my work of arts...I have no time to be meddling in this love game." Suddenly, a familiar voice spoke from the corner of the dark bedroom. " Don't tell me you've gone soft my man. Hn."<p>

Without even flinching, Sasori lazily looked towards the voice and sighed. "So you've found me? Well, since you're here why don't you grab me something to eat, Deidara." The blonde haired artist walked out of the shadows and smirked his famous smirk. "Hn...looks like someone has a dilemma..and your already bossing me around? Come on I just got here." Sasori looked unimpressed as he sat up and looked at him. "It's the least you can do since you intruded on my personal thoughts. Deidara smirked at his remark and sat himself down on a nearby sofa. "So you're human again?" Sasori cringed at the word 'human'. "Unfortunately..." Deidara only laughed at this. "Wow...this is too rich...how are you liking it?" The red head glared as he kept his mouth shut. " Oh come on, being human isn't all bad. I mean you get to feel everything!" He felt a sharp glare pierce through him. "That is exactly what i hate about being human, to feel everything is something I do not desire. I would rather have my puppet body than this fragile body." Deidara sighed at this and replied, "Well for me, it's all about feeling my art and what I have created and molded. To feel the clay in my hand as I mold it makes me feel alive and unstoppable." Sasori was silent once again. "Anywho, you've got this dilemma about a _girl_ huh?" Suddenly, the oh-so quiet Sasori spoke abruptly. "Hn. I don't have a dilemma... and there is no _girl_ in the picture." The blonde man didn't believe any of it. "Right...I'll help you if you want. I mean how hard is it to kidnap a girl and demand her to be your girlfriend?" Sasori shook his head. "No, as I said before there is no one I am yearning for so we can end this topic." Deidara chuckled and leaned back into the sofa. "Well if you don't want me to help I can call the others to come and help you catch the girl of your dreams...Pffttt HA HA HA HA." Sasori kept his stone cold glare directed at him. "Don't even dream of telling the others about my whereabouts, I will come to them when I am ready." Deidara snorted and sat back up. "Okay okay, don't worry your secret is safe with me."

**The next morning...**

Sakura had awaken later than usual, she dragged her feet as she dressed herself into her regular red dress, gloves, ninja shorts and boots, and headband. "Well...I guess I better go meet Lady Tsunade." She began yawning over and over again. "This is going to be a long day."

Tsunade had just finished assigning Sakura a mission and sent her on her way out. She sighed and smiled as she thought how easy the mission she was assigned to. All she had to do was escort a young lady back to her village. "Easy as easy can get." As to why it was super easy, this young lady was no threat to anyone and not really a VIP or anything of the sort. Just a regular village girl that wanted to feel safe on her way home.

**40 minutes later...**

The two girls had been walking for quite some time, chatting about various things to keep the silence away. Finally they made it to the young lady's village safely without trouble. The woman held Sakura's hands and smiled as she handed her a large juicy peach that was grown from her father's garden. "Thank you, it looks delicious." The girl nodded and waved goodbye to Sakura as she left for home.

Sakura started her journey back home to Kohana but suddenly felt the atmosphere had changed. Something wasn't right, she wasn't completely alone in the forest as she thought she would be. Suddenly a small white object flew down from above her and landed in front of her, she looked a bit more closely and found it to be a rather large white bug shaped item. "What the..." Within seconds it exploded, the impact caused her to fly back. She landed on her feet and disappeared behind the bushes. "White exploding bugs? It didn't even look like a real bug...hold on, it can't be. No way.." A rather familiar voice started speaking from a distance. "Come out, come out where ever you are, little kunoichi. Playing hide and seek isn't something I'm too fond of so let's end it here. Hn?" She didn't dare stick her head out to look who or where he was because she already knew from that voice, that it was none other than Deidara. The blonde man that had tried to desperately capture Naruto.

"Shit, the clay man I thought he was dead." She heard a chuckle nearby to her left. "As you can probably already tell, I'm completely alive. So why don't you just come out and play with me for a bit Hn? I'm just dying to see how you look since we last saw each other, you've got to at least gotten a tiny bit more attractive cause last time I saw you was just horrific, indeed a hot mess, Hn." Sakura could endue rude comments and nasty glares but when someone made fun of how she looked, was when things got serious. She almost lost her temper but held back with the last drop of patience she had in her whole being, unfortunately she moved a bit and rustled the bush leaves in the process. He spotted where her location was and threw another rather large explosive clay bug in her direction, she heard his movement and sprung up into the trees and began tree skipping away from him. He jumped onto his flying clay creation and sped off after her with a smirk upon his face, he caught up with her and threw a kunai knife towards her but she disappeared into thin air and was now running on the ground. He smiled and flew closer to the ground and yelled down at her. "Give up, it's useless to try and escape ." She looked up and smirked, then once again disappeared. Confused, he quickly looked all around him but found that she was no where to be seen, suddenly he felt something smash into the side of his face. She had appeared above him and kicked him off his flying creation, he hit the ground with a loud thud and lost his breath in the process. He coughed a bit and sat up with a smile. "Hn, very nice I didn't even sense you." She looked down at him from the tree branch she was standing on and glared at him, "What do you want and how did you get here?" He stood up and brushed his clothes off. "I don't have to answer your questions kunoichi. Hn." He suddenly felt that he lost all control of his whole body, he tried his best to move his arms but couldn't and almost immediately knew why. "Listen Daisy, I've got more important things to attend to, so until next time.." He then proceeded to take his quick leave as he jumped onto his flying creation and zoomed away without looking back. Leaving her confused and pissed beyond belief, she just yelled towards him. "It's Sakura you bastard! Sa-ku-ra!"

Deidara sat in Sasori's dark 'home' and watched the puppet master's glare cut through him once again. "Why did you attack the little girl?" Deidara snorted in disbelief. "What do you mean? She's that pink-haired wrench that helped destroy you, don't you remember?" Sasori only shook his head. "You don't touch her, understand? She is my problem, so I shall deal with her however I please." This caused the blonde man to become skeptical. "But I'd enjoy helping you destroy her, I could never forgive her for what she did to you. Her little friends are on my list too and..." He stopped talking due to Sasori's expression. "Do you perhaps..._like_ her?!" Sasori's eyes widened and he suddenly began coughing. "Ahah..._l-like _her? What? Me? Hn. You know me you fool, I absolutely _hate _wasting time on anything that doesn't involve my works of art." He beat his chest until the coughing fit stopped. Deidara bit his lip and tried his best to not laugh at his partner, but it couldn't be helped. "Haaaaaa ha ha ha ha ha ha! What is going on here? Is my man falling for that pink-haired girl? Well I guess I could see how; now that you have actual feelings since your human. What was her name...Daisy? So she's your type huh? I bet it was The pink hair and those pretty green eyes that caught you right?". "It's Sakura." Sasori corrected him. "Halt your laughter this instant."

* * *

><p><strong>As you can probably tell, but if you haven't...<strong>

**The Sasori in my story is more of the romantic type of stalker lol, not the crazy 'I want to smelly your dirty socks' type. He wants to be in Sakura's heart and not just in her pants.**

**Hehe, anyways next chapter is being worked on as we speak. Let's get this show on the road!**


	9. She's Irresistible

**Hey everyone :)**

**LOL that moment when you come home from a long day at work and it's already time to go to sleep again. Ugh. **

**Anyways, I decided to update and send you chapter 9! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Being dead tired from her crazy day, she flopped onto her bed and kicked off her boots and took her headband off. "Ah...this feels so good...oh how I've missed you my sweet sweet bed." A ringing sound came from her pocket; it was Ino so she answered it. "Hey Ino...what's up?" Her friend's voice was quite loud, like she was trying to talk over loud music. "Hey Sakura! Did you find out who 'S' is yet?" She sighed and replied. "No, not yet... are you at a party or something?" Ino giggled and answered. "Nope, just chilling at home. After the mission I went on today...ugh, don't get me started." Thinking the same thoughts she slightly smiled. "Same here, I'm dead tired right now so I'll talk to you later."<p>

Feeling around her warm face, she looked at her polished nails and noticed how dirty her hands were. "Eww...I better clean up...ugh but the bathroom is so far away, ugh." She slowly got up and headed to her dresser. She stopped in her tracks as her eyes layed upon a large red rose lying across the top of the dress top with a note propped up on it.

* * *

><p>You're incredibly beautiful, the most beautiful creature I've ever laid my eyes upon.<p>

-S.

* * *

><p>"Just what I needed to hear today, this guy has a way with words...and it's actually working. Damn I need to install cameras already!" She picked the rose and smelt it's sweet fragrance then proceeded to head on into the bathroom to shower.<p>

It was bright and early in the morning and Sakura was wide awake and shopping at the electronic store. "Hmm..." A sales lady approached her with a friendly expression. "Good morning Ms. Haruno, is there anything I can help you find today?" Sakura turned her gaze to the woman and smiled. "Actually yes, I was looking for a high quality security camera." The woman nodded and signaled her to follow. "Right this way." She stopped after passing several aisles and pointed at the camera section. "This is all our high quality cameras." Sakura nodded as the woman bowed and left. "Hm, this one seems nice." She picked up the camera and observed it carefully, then glanced at the price tag. "Oh hohoho! Ahem...never mind, I'm sure there are other nice cameras somewhere around here." She roamed around until finally she came across a decently priced camera with all the features she was looking for. "Ms. , I'll take this one."

Leaving the store happy, she walked back home and immediately installed the cameras in all the good places she could think of;( outside around her home and inside by the front door and back door). Satisfied with how well she did, she sat down on the couch and smiled. "Now I'll catch you, mystery man." Interrupting her moment was a knock on the door. "Sakura-chan? Open up Sakura-chan. It's me Naruto! Wanna come eat Ramen with me today? Hinata is on a mission today so I'll be alone the whole day!" Her front door slowly opened and revealed an annoyed Sakura. "Okay okay already Naruto. Don't you want to eat something other than ramen today?" Naruto gasped and stepped back at this 'strange' request. "No ramen? No way, I'm hungry for ramen!" She sighed leaned against the door frame. "But your hungry for ramen like everyday." Slightly smiling, he shook his head. "Not true, yesterday I wanted something else so I ate chicken and rice...oh just come on, let's get going before someone takes our spot." She stepped out and locked her door, then followed him to their favorite ramen shop.

"Yum, isn't this the best Sakura? Today they must've added something extra to make it this flavorful." She nodded as she ate her share. 'Naruto sure is full of energy today' She thought. As they ate, she continued to listen to Naruto chat about missions he's recently been on. A pair of hands grabbed Sakura's shoulders and slightly shook her. "Guess who, billboard brow." She sighed and closed her eyes. "Hm...let's see, probably someone with a weird hairstyle and a pig-ish personality? Oh that sounds a lot like my friend Ino. Is that you Ino?" Receiving a light punch to the shoulder, she spun her chair around and faced her annoyed but joyful friend. "Ha ha, very funny forehead. But guess what, Shikamaru asked me out on a date! We're going to go that sushi bar tonight. Come help me pick an outfit?!" Naruto laughed at this. "You and Shikamaru?" Ino glared daggers into Naruto's eyes. "Yes Naruto, me and Shikamaru... is there something wrong with that?" Immediately shutting Naruto down, he turned back towards his bowl and continued eating. Sakura quietly laughed and nodded. "Sure, I'll help you. Naruto is it alright if I leave with Ino?" Naruto swallowed his noodles and nodded. "Sure Sakura, go ahead I'll just finish up here and find maybe Kakashi Sensei or Kiba and train with them ... Thanks for eating with me!" She smiled and layed a few dollar bills near her bowl, then left.

Outfit picking at Ino's place took the whole afternoon away, after piling basically Ino's whole closet on her bed they finally found the perfect outfit for tonight. A nice black sleeveless mini dress, accessorized with black medium-heel shoes and black/white bracelets and earrings. Her hair was tied up into her usual pony tail. Her eyes glossed with mascara and light eye shadow and her lips were stained with a light pink color. When Ino walked out of the bathroom (AKA her changing room) Sakura clapped at her final outfit outcome. "Wonderful! His jaw will drop when he see you Ino pig." Ino spun around and giggled. "You really think so?" Sakura stood up from the bed placed her hands on Ino's shoulders. "Trust me, you'll have him in the palm of your hand, you may even get a kiss tonight." After what seems to be an endless fit of giggles and smiles Ino calmed herself and thanked Sakura for her help. After retrieving her purse and cell phone they walked out and stood outside her door. "Thanks again forehead, I really needed a second set of eyes to make sure everything is perfect." Sakura nodded and smiled. "No problem Ino pig, just remember. HAVE FUN and relax okay?" Right then, Shikamaru walked up to them and casually greeted them. "Oh hey Shikamaru." Sakura greeted. He raised a hand and replied. "Hey Sakura." Ino couldn't help but smile as she dreamily gazed at him. "Hey Shikamaru." He looked her way and slightly smiled. "Good evening Ino, are you ready to leave?" She immediately nodded and gently interlocked her arm with his. "Bye pinky, see you later."

The couple took their leave, and so did Sakura, she headed back home and arrived there just when the sun hid itself behind the hills. As soon as she entered her home, she eagerly logged into her laptop and checked out the footage of her new security cameras. After analyzing from the time the cameras started recording after they were installed to now (when she arrived home), only one thing seemed unusual about the recording. She re-winded an hour before she had come home and paused it; the screen seemed to black out for a good amount of time before working again. This made her question weather it was the camera or if something...or rather someone had covered the lens. She immediately called the electronic store she purchased the camera from and spoke the the woman she talked with earlier. "Yes, this is Sakura, I had a question about the camera I bought today." The friendly woman recognized her and continued on to speak with her. "Ah yes, Ms. Haruno. What can I help you with?" After explaining what had happened, the woman confirmed that the camera she bought was definitely brand new and never used before, and that it shouldn't have any 'black out' problems. After confirming what she needed to know she hung up and began studying the footage, but no later than 20 minutes she fell asleep in her chair.

The red haired puppet master walked up to her and picked her up from the chair and laid her down on the bed, and covered her with the blanket. After his back was turned, he heard a sudden sound of moment. Sakura was wide awake and ready to terminate the intruder, she jumped out of the bed and charged towards him with a kunai knife in hand. "You're mine!" He turned his head, just enough to see her from the corner of his eye and smirked, just as she was only a few feet away from him he disappeared into thin air. She cautiously crept her way to a hiding place but felt a pair of hands push her against the wall of her bedroom, she gasped at the the sudden force. "Having fun yet?" Being dark and all in the room made it hard for her to see whom was holding her against the cold wall. As she struggled against him, she squinted her eyes to try and see his face clearly but it was too late; she felt a powdery substance that smelt of roses blow into her face, soon she fell into a quick slumber and slumped against him and into his welcoming arms. "My, my...your personality is still as fiesty as I remembered." He once again picked her up and laid her on the bed and turned his back towards her as he made his way out. But before he made it out of the bedroom, he turned to take one last look at her peaceful face. At this very moment his heart tugged on him to stay, so he did.

Although she was now aware of her surroundings, her head was killing her. Having a disadvantage of blurry vision and not knowing whom she was dealing with, she decided to act calm and not make any rash moves. Everything she could see from this point was blacked out or blurry. First, she felt something slightly weigh the bed down next to her. Then two warm hands cup her face and warm breathe tickle her nose as it closed in. Suddenly she felt a new sensation of something soft press against her lips. Yes, Sasori had gained an all new confidence and kissed her right then and there. In sudden reaction, her lips slightly puckered and kissed back. 'This must be a dream then right?' she thought. He broke the kiss and touched his forehead to hers and closed his eyes, his finger tilted her chin up slightly as his thumb brushed against her bottom lip. His words softened as he spoke quietly to her. "I will always remember our moment together here." He got himself off her and stood up beside her bed, before he could turn away she weakly reached out and grabbed his wrist. "You're...the one...the secret admirer that left me all of those things." She looked up at his face but all she could see was a blur of red and black. He slightly smiled and nodded. "That's correct." She slowly sat up and pointed at him. "Who...who are you and why are you doing this?" Sasori let out a soft chuckle, and replied. "Now I wouldn't be your _secret _admirer if I were to tell you who I am, now would I? And as to why I'm doing what I'm doing...well isn't it obvious?" She rubbed her eyes in effort to rid the darkness and blurriness, but her efforts were in vain. "What the heck is this stuff?" He casually walked around her room and viewed the pictures of her and her friends that were on her night stand. "Don't worry, it's not poisonous or harmful." Looking her way from across the room, he spoke once more. "Well, it seems your time is up...we'll meet again soon, little girl."

"Little girl? ... No way..."

The only person who has ever called her that was none other than the man whom she thought was slain. Now it all made sense to her, that silky voice that sounded 'extremely familiar' and the face of that man she pictured in her mind matched perfectly.

In a quiet steady voice, she spoke one last word. "Sasori..."

Just as his special dust kicked in, she suddenly collapsed onto her pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>Yess...chapter 9 is done!<strong>

**Way to go Sasori ^^ Whoop Whoop.**


	10. Denial and Confessions

**Hey there! It's been a looooooooong week. But I found some time to write chpt. 10 so here it is!**

**Enjoy Enjoy Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the Yamanaka flower shop...<strong>

Ino shook her friend until she quit talking. "Can't you talk a bit quieter bubblegum head?! You're basically telling your story to the whole freaking town!" Sakura looked back out the open door and and noticed the people that were passing by were staring at them. "Well I can't help it Ino pig, last night really freaked me out! Everything was like an illusion! Something weird happened to my eyes after he blew some kind of dust in my face, the room was spinning and I couldn't see straight, everything was so dark and... "Billboard brow, hold on and just breathe, I don't know how you can talk without breathing inbetween your words. I've never seen you so worked up before, you didn't get to see his face? Did you check the footage from your cameras yet?" Sakura only shook her head. "No... his face was blurred when I looked at him and as for the camera, I checked it and it blacked out again when all of that craziness happened." Ino nodded and thought carefully. "Well...did he say anything strange in particular?" Sakura thought for a moment and gasped as she stood from the stool she was sitting on. "He called me little girl!" Ino furrowed her brows and looked at her. "Uh okay..so?" Sakura now was in a state of complete horror. "You know what that means?! It's Sasori!" Ino slightly laughed. "Sasori? You mean Sasori of the red sand? Psh, No way, he's dead." Sakura shook her head and began to argue. "No I swear it's definitely him! No one else has ever called me that besides_ him._ It was _his_ voice..." Ino began laughing uncontrollably. "Sakura, how could someone who's dead rise up from the grave and harass you in your house? Plus he wouldn't even like you if he were alive...or anyone as a matter of fact. You've got to remember that he was a dangerous S-ranked criminal who killed to create what he thought was 'art'. I mean come on, you're the one who took him out." Sakura sat back down and looked at her friend seriously. "It was him." Ino threw her hands up in surrender and smiled. "Alright alright, whatever you say." Sakura sighed and rested chin in her hands. "You're supposed to believe me Ino pig.." Ino sighed and replied. "I'm trying to, but it's kind of hard to believe." Sakura looked up at her friend lazily and grunted. "Did I tell you about that time I saw his partner with the blonde hair...the guy that kinda looks like you,his name is Deidara." Ino smacked her shoulder and slightly raised her voice. "We don't look anything alike! And he's dead too, Sakura..." Sakura hid her smile and continued. "No matter what I say you won't believe me." Ino frowned. "It's hard to believe those type of things when I know for a fact that those people you _'saw'_ recently are 100% dead."

**Inside Sasori's 'home.'...**

The red-haired puppeteer laid on his bed in the dark and looked up at the ceiling with a bored expression. Feeling completely mellow, without nothing to do was just...well, boring. But then, he heard a noise that sounded as if it were coming from the bathroom. Not recalling, inviting anyone over, he sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed and glared as the door slowly creaked open. The door opened all the way and revealed a petite figure standing in the doorway, the light shining from behind the figure made him strain his eyes to see the face of the person in his 'home.' The figure started walking towards him and stopped right in front of him. He looked up at the person who stood so close and saw a tint of pink and realized it could only be one person. "Sakura...what are you doing here?" Without warning, she suddenly made her move and pounced on him. She straddled him/_(sat on his lap, facing towards him), and _ snaked her arms around his neck, then kissed him with such a passion no lover could deny. Not knowing what to do since he's never been in this type of relationship with a girl before, his just hands just wandered on their own and grabbed the sides of her waist and slowly made their way down to her hips. Feeling his touch encouraged her to continue; she leaned in more and deepened their kiss, her fingers interlocked with his fiery hair as he pulled her closer and closer until she was pressed against him. She then broke the kiss and pushed him down onto his back, placing both hands on the sides of him, she lowered herself down onto him and kissed him ever so softly. He trembled at her gentle touch, every time she kissed him , it made him feel like he was on top of the world. His hands found their place on her hips once again and pushed her to the side as he rolled on top of her. Her legs wrapped around his waist as they continued their make out session, just when things were getting good...he woke up._ (All thanks to Deidara's loud voice.)_

"I bet you've already done all the weird things stalkers do right? Like watch her sleep and even take a shower? Ya' know, no matter how many times I look at her, I can't find one thing attractive about her...I mean sure, she has a nice rear..." Sasori suddenly cut him off before the loud-mouthed Deidara could say any more. "Silence you fool." He sat up and fanned himself with his hand. "It's hot in here, turn the air on." Deidara looked at his partner and frowned. "Damn my man, you weren't even listening to me! What's got you so worked up anyways? Were you day dreaming or something? "Sasori's cheeks turned a bright red as he shook his head in denial. "Hn. Don't tell me you were dreaming about that pink haired girl... Ha ha ha ha! You being human again is the best thing that has ever happened." After receiving a death glare, the blonde man calmed himself and continued onto a new subject.

Deidara smirked as laid down on the couch. "Sounded like the brats' friend called 'Ino pig' was skeptical of our existence." Sasori relaxed once again, with his hands behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. "Hn, Good." Deidara sat up and looked at him. "So...what are you going to do about Dais..er..Sakura?" Sasori pursed his lips and slightly smiled. "Sakura..." Deidara held his laughter back as he held a hand over his mouth, he could see the lively emotions playing in Sasori's love stricken eyes. "You're becoming a new type of insane, Hn." Sasori closed his eyes and sighed. "I know."

**Somewhere deep inside the forest (Located in one of Kohana's training grounds)...**

Sai smiled as he saw Sakura running full force at him with a fist in the air, he quickly lashed out a scroll and began speed drawing a large bird, just a few seconds before she could land a punch on him he jumped onto the bird and flew high above ground and waved at her as he kept going higher and higher. "Bye bye, ugly." Just when he thought he was safe, he felt a small tap on the shoulder, when he turned to look back he then felt a rock hard fist smash into his face, which sent him flying off straight towards the trees/bushes below. Naruto roared with defiance against what just happened. "Aw come on you loser, you've got to do better than that! I can't believe you let her get you like that... Sakura isn't even that fast!" Before he could blab out anything else, he felt a heavy force against his back, ultimately he flew forward and slammed against a tree. "Naruto you dork! What did you say about me?!" Naruto fell backwards on his back after face planting the tree . "Owwughh... nice sparta kick Sakura-chan..eh heh heh.." Looking up at her hovering figure, he tried his best to look innocent. "Uhh...I didn't say anything Sakura chan...that was Sai!" Before Sakura could protest, Kakashi walked up to them and greeted them. "Hello everyone, it seems like you all are getting some training time in today." Naruto stood up and dusted his clothes off. "Hey Kakashi Sensai!" Sai walked up to the group with his usual fake smile and greeted them. "Yes, it seems that Sakura is extremely alert of everything and on her A-game today, she even knocked me off my painting." Naruto nodded and added to that. "Yeah Sensai. she's doing great today!" Sakura blushed out of embarrassment . Kakashi smiled at them and gave them all a thumbs up. "Good to hear that, because you three are going to go on a mission today. Tsunade wants you guys to escort a VIP back to her village. Her name is Aoi Fujioka, she's the head of a major business whom the leaf village buys various goods from." After hearing more about their mission, they nodded and followed him back to town.

Aoi Fujioka, stood there in Tsunade's office chatting with her until team Kakashi walked in. Kakashi spoke first. "Good morning Tsunade." Tsunade looked at them with her usual golden glare. "Good morning everyone, this is Aoi Fujioka the business woman you are to escort back home." Aoi stood 5'3 in height and was very petite in frame, her long brown hair reached the mid of her back and her eyes were shining a a dark purple. Naruto waved and smiled. "Hey I'm Naruto, nice to meet you!" He stuck a hand out towards her but she looked at it and looked away with a "Hmp."

_(Inner Sakura)_

'Just great...that's all we need, a snobby client to walk with for who knows how long. Damn...'

The small woman folded her arms in front of her chest and looked at the three ninjas that stood before her. "I guess they'll do...are you sure these _kids_ are trained enough to escort me?" Tsunade nodded. "Yes of course, this group is one of the best around this town so don't worry Mrs. Fujioka, you're in good hands." Aoi slowly nodded. "Hmp, alright then I trust your words Lady Tsunade. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to grab a few things before I leave." When she left, the three team members took a step outside Tsunade's office and took a deep breathe. Naruto was the first to speak. "Geez that lady needs to undo her wedgie or something, she was so stuck up." Sai nodded, keeping his smile on as he began thinking. 'Hm, is this one of those situations where people let their true emotions out when someone they dislike leaves the room? I should put my two cents in while I still can.' "Yes, that's very true Naruto. In fact, she seems to be one of the snobbiest, rude obnoxious women I've encountered so far." Sakura looked at Sai and raised a finger to her lips. "Shh...Sai don't say those type of things so loud like that." Sai furrowed his brows and let his smile fade away. "Why not? I thought it was one of those situations where we all can vent our feelings about Mrs. Fujioka." Naruto did nothing but laugh as Sakura began to reply. "Well, I guess it is but we don't know if she's right around the corner listening." Sai nodded his head and continued with his thoughts. 'Ah. so if you talk about someone, it must be in total secrecy.'

**Three hours later...**

The sun and the moon switched place; it was now around 8:00PM. The group had made it safely to Aoi's home village in one piece, impressed with how well the three actually did, she offered them rooms for the night at her father's hotel. With an eyebrow raised and a gloating expression upon her face she began speaking. "Well, have a nice stay here at my father's hotel, it's the best in town so you should be honored." Naruto only smiled. "Awesome lady, do you have any food around here? I'm starving." Aoi flipped her hair and nodded. "Of course, only the finest food. Just go down the hallway over there and turn right, that's where the restaurant is. Naruto didn't have to told twice, he was out of sight in a flash, leaving them behind. "Uhm...so anyways, here are the key cards to your rooms. Enjoy your stay." Without another word, she left them. Sai looked at Sakura and smiled once again. "Well, I'm tired so I'm going to retire for the night." Sakura nodded and watched him leave. "I guess I should sleep today off too..." Only a few doors down from where Sai and Naruto's room was, she opened her door and gasped at how big the room was. "Whoa...this room is amazing!" The room was like the ones you'd except a celebrity to stay in, the bed was huge, the TV was huge, the windows were huge, even the bathroom was huge. She was amazed at how beautifully decorated everything was. "I guess she wasn't kidding when she said it's 'the best in town.' " After settling into her new room, showering and changing into a red tank top and black mini skort (mini skirt w/shorts attached underneath) , she laid down on her bed and smiled at how soft the bed felt against her sore back. After a few minutes of laying there, she got up and quickly made her way to the balcony, she stood outside and rested her elbows on the ledge and her chin in her hands as she closed her eyes and smiled to herself. "It feels sooo good outside."

Suddenly a cool breeze swept up against her face and something soft pressed against her lips. At this moment, her eyes shot open with shock. 'Did I just get kissed?!' She thought as she looked around. As the figure broke the gentle kiss and pulled away, something with a clay-like feel to it, stuck onto her body, binding her arms to her sides. She desperately tried to break free from it but couldn't, it was very sturdy and hard to break. Bumping into the closed glass door that connected the balcony to her bedroom, she tried to feel where the handle was but stopped as the figure jumped onto the balcony with her. "We meet again little girl, such a pleasure to see you." Now actually seeing the man that the silky mellow voice belonged to made the hairs on her neck stand up. "So I was right, it was really you, Sasori... how the hell..." He pressed his finger against her lips. "Such foul language shouldn't be used by someone as lovely as you Sakura." At this moment, she heard another voice approach them. "Hn...I don't know why you waste your time with this girl, seriously my man." She looked over as Deidara leaned against the ledge. "So it's just you and Deidara here so far..." Deidara smirked and continued. "What a total surprise...I didn't know I'd bump into you again." He said with heavy sarcasm. 'Hn, but due to my man's total obsession with you I have no choice_ but_ to follow you around.' he thought. " Just in case you were wondering, that magnificent binding tool you are wearing right now is my special handcrafted clay made by yours truly, just one more hand signal and your arms will be blown off your body. Hn." Sasori glared at him and spoke. "But of course, that won't be happening." Sakura glared at the two in anger. "What are you doing here in the first place?" Sasori turned his gaze back to her and was about to reply, but was rudely interrupted by his blonde partner. "To see _you_ of course, he's been doing nothing but talking about you, Daisy." . "Wha...ahem...And by the way, it's Sakura you weird idiot!" As the two began arguing, Sasori stood still and began feeling an emotion he hasn't felt in forever: embarrassment. His cheeks slightly turned red and his heart began thumping a bit faster than usual. 'Damn you Deidara.' he thought as he tried to remain calm. Deidara noticed his partner acting unusual and pointed it out. "My man, are you perhaps...BLUSHING?! Buwahahahahah!" This situation suddenly turned around from being 'dangerous' to just plain awkward. Sakura looked at him with her curious green eyes and saw that he was indeed blushing; something she's never seen before was a flustered Sasori. This took her by surprise, so all she could do was stare. "Are you by any chance...human?" Sasori frowned as his cold stare met her eyes. "Enough about me." Sakura refused to let it go and continued. "No, since we're here and I can actually see you this time, I want to finish this!" Deidara smirked with anticipation of what was about to happen, but to his dismay he felt his limbs lose control as Sasori connected his chakra threads to him and sent him off the balcony and onto the farthest tree he could make him jump onto. "Oh come on my man, why make me go when things are about to heat up?!" After this, Sakura continued. "You're the one who was in my bedroom that night, and the one who has been leaving me all of those romantic notes and gifts.._.no_ _way_ you're Sasori...the real Sasori is just a cold hearted puppet who only knows how to destroy everything and everyone." Smirking at that comment, he raised a hand to his chest. "Ouch, that hurt...please watch your words little girl, they strongly affect what goes on in here. Also, I didn't know you thought so highly of me hn, but I assure you that I _do_ know more than how to destroy things, I know how to perfect art." . At this moment, he took out a regular looking kunai knife and focused his chakra into it causing the tip to instantly glow, he then barley poked Deidara's clay that bonded Sakura's arms and watched it fall to the ground and break into tiny pieces. Without hesitating, she grabbed his cheeks between her thumb and forefinger and began moving his face around and stretching his skin. "This has got to be a joke or something...you _ARE_ real!"He grabbed her both her wrists and removed her hands away from his face. "Enough of that now." Sakura clenched her fists and looked at him with a new expression of determination. "Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't punch you into to the next life right now." Sasori stood still and watched her closely. "Hn..." After a few seconds of silence she began speaking in a mocking tone. "It seems your time is up." Remembering that he had also said that same line before, he slightly smirked. _(Just like when he visited her room in Ch. 9.)_ She carefully raised her powerful fist full of chakra and aimed it towards his face; now only seconds before launching her fist, he spoke. "I like you...a lot." Her eyes lost their focus and her hard gaze softened, with her fist still hanging loosely in the air, her thoughts became scrambled. "What did you just say?" He looked her dead in the eyes and said it again with pure confidence. "I like you." Not expecting him to actually say it again, in such a cool manner made her blush. She dropped her fist and just stared at him. "Ino was right, there is no Sasori... hahahaha! Who are you really? A cos-player or something? Were you a fan of Sasori?"

_(Inner Sakura)_

Cha, Stop denying it! It's most definitely him! I knew I was right, that cold glare and that face...there's definitely no other man that I could mix him up with. He's too unique...

He closed his eyes and sighed. "If you don't believe in my words, should I use a different approach?"

* * *

><p><strong>Oooo what's he gonna do?<strong>

** I think Sasori deserves a medal for confessing like it was nothing. **_(Considering it was his first time) (In my story anyways.)) _

**He played it out like a boss!**

**I'll have chapter 11 out soon, so keep reading :D**

**(And thanks for the reviews) :)**

**See ya soon.**


	11. A Nerve or Spark?

**Hey hi there! Wow... it's been forever since I've last updated this story :( Sowwrry! You know how life gets sometimes.**

** But hey, I'm back and ready to give you more chapters and finish this story! **

**Completing a story, after working hard on it is a pretty good feeling so I shall work hard to do so. **

**So Here's chapter 11. Sure this one is a bit shorter, but hey...it's got some touchy feely stuff in it ;D xD lololol.**

**Thank you for clicking on my story and taking your precious time to read it! :) **

**And thanks to the followers**

**And the favorites.**

**And reviews. **

**:D **

* * *

><p>Without further a do, his fingers danced in a melodic way as light blue chakra strings quickly attached themselves to Sakura's weary body. They continued to wrap around her little petite self and pulled her closer to him almost immediately. As she became dangerously close to the criminal, her widened green orbs met his caramel gaze; she stood frozen. (Like she had a choice. ha!) He stared into her very soul, his stone gaze was practically giving it all away, the truth about whom he really was and what he had been trying to explain to her all this time. He used a free hand to gently grab her face and brought it closer to his, as he began to speak.<p>

"Little girl..." Her pink brows narrowed as she continued to listen. "I remember oh so clearly...when my grandmother stabbed my core using my own parents. I felt like it was my time to let my life and what was left of it go and..." The pinkette eagerly interrupted before he could finish and shook her head to rid his hand of her face. "Why are you here ?_ Why_ did you come back?_ How_ did you come back ?" He only chuckled darkly at her reaction, as he brought his hand back up to her face once more and caressed her cheek while lightly pushing her pink locks out of her face. "I returned because it was time to restart a new life, a new art. Because now that I take an appreciation in this new life, I intend to make it into something better, something truly beautiful."

This just made her scoff in disbelief. "You artists and your perspectives." Her comment earned a rough "Hn." from Deidara as he crossed his arms, still watching them from afar. "You see, the body you witness before is purely flesh and bone, just as you are. My blood is flowing through my veins, my heart is beating, my lungs are breathing, my thoughts are clearer. I am of the human species once again all thanks to my jutsu, which rebuilt a new me."

Sasori's fingers twitched the chakra strings and brought her a bit closer as she began her endless stream of questions and comments . "This seriously can't be true...you were dead when we left you there. We inspected you and the surrounded area thoroughly before leaving. It doesn't make any sense, how could I miss something like that? I still can't believe it! Looking at his eyes closely, she crossed how the reanimation jutsu theory as his eyes were clear of any sign of it. Keeping his cool demeanor, he only smirked at her denial. "You seem to have some kind of urge for me Sakura?" She back her face away as much as possible without straining her neck and fiercly spoke. "Don't even think that way! I would never...!" Interrupting her just as she did to him earlier, he spoke. "When I looked at your face, filled with pain after I stabbed through your abdomen...I actually felt torn between two different thoughts. I loved the process of our fight, destroying you was giving me satisfaction, but it also felt a bit wrong...my thoughts back then were to either kill you off completely or add you to my precious collection." He over looked her face and body and took in her mesmerizing image. "You know...No matter what the others say about your forehead..." Her face scrunched into an annoyed expression as began to raise her voice. "Okay first off _'Sasori'_ you're a freak. Second. That is completely disturbing. and third...Leave my damn forehead out of this you!..." He placed a gentle finger on her soft lips for a few seconds to silence her rambling, then ever so lightly, left a trail of tingles with his fingertips from her lips, across her cheek,to her hair which he stroked slowly until his hand rested on her shoulder for a few long seconds. Noticing a sudden change in her, he continued on. His eyes lowered to her Luscious lips as he began closing in the space between them, now only a few inches apart, her cheeks bloomed a bright red. _'What the hell, why am I blushing? He's the enemy! He's supposed to be freaking dead! Why body? Why must you betray my mind once again! Curses! ' _He then broke the silence and spoke softly with a hint of seduction. "In my eyes...Sakura...You are pure perfection." That did it. Even though her emotions were all mixed up about this whole situation, hearing those honest words spoken to her, actually hit something in her heavy heart. Was it a spark or a nerve? Who knows.

Not able to control her surprised expression she looked away and down at the ground. "See what I mean? The way your face expresses your feelings...the way your beautiful blush matches the hue of your unique hair color...you are what I consider a masterpiece." His hand cupped her cheek once again and brought her eyes to meet his. "Absolutely stunning." The intensity and seriousness in his eyes made her feel weak in the knees. She suddenly snapped, her eyes narrowed as she glared at him. "Shut up! Stop saying those kinds of words to me, I don't need to hear those kinds of remarks from you. You're supposed to be dead!" Unexpectedly, She only got a smirk from him which annoyed her even more. "Tch tch tch...My sweet Sakura chan. As I said before, since I now posses these human feelings, your words tug at my heart a bit, but I forgive you." She made a face. "I wasn't offering an apology!"

Before the two could continue bickering the blond man suddenly intruded and stepped in. "Hn..are you done with your little make out session yet? I'm feeling rather hungry, aren't you, my man?" Sakura's cheeks tinted red as she broke her intense glare towards Sasori and aimed it at Deidara instead, while Sasori just stared at him with a bored expression. "When I sent you away from here, it was meant as a warning to not come back until further notice." His partner only snickered as he jumped back away from them once again. Suddenly noticing that his charka strings felt detached and empty he looked back towards where his pink haired obsession was but found nothing. She suddenly appeared behind him and held a kunai (the only weapon she had at this time) to his back. "I'll finish this right here...right now, and this time I'll make sure it's permanent." But before she knew it, he disappeared, she felt the wind shift in front of her as it traveled behind her within seconds. He was now holding her captive in his warm, yet threatening embrace. Both arms wrapped around her waist as his fingers interlocked at the front, he lowered his head just a bit so his lips were inches from her ear, and spoke. "My dearest Sakura, _We_ are not finished...and never will be."

With those last words, he reached a bit further and placed a gentle kiss upon the creamy skin of her neck. The feeling of his soft lips against her skin made her shiver and sent electrical waves from head to toe. Before she could protest, he was gone and so was his blond partner. She looked frantically for them throughout her room, even in ridiculous places such as under the couch or in the cabinets. She _had_ to keep moving somehow, weather it be pacing the room or searching, or else she would go mad. Why had one simple kiss from the red haired akatsuki member driven her crazy? Her fingers traced a small circle where the criminal's lips just were a few moments ago, she could still feel the tingling sensation she had felt when they shared skinship.

Then, the same 'something' hit her heart once again.

'This feeling again...' She thought. With her fingers lightly placed on her chest over her heart, she walked out to the balcony and looked out at the crescent moon which sat comfortably in the starry night sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Like i said it was short but full of goodness in between the lines LOL!<strong>

**He finally got to get face to face with Sakura as he finally made her realize he's 100% real man! ;D**

**I've been working on a new story I just started two days ago, It's another Naruto story :) **

**It's called 'The Mission That Changed Everything.' **

**If you wanna check that out I'd appreciate it! **

**I hope you do too if you decide to read it. :D**

**I'm on a Naruto frenzy right now there shall be an uproar of stories coming from me . Believe it!**

**I shall update soon, so be on the watch out for the next chapter ****lovelies! **


	12. Continuous Encounters

**Hi again! **

**Here's another update for chuu. enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Inside their 'homehideout' ...**

Looking out the window at the moon, he thinks back to when he was face to face with very girl whom he had grown an obsession to. A small smirk spread across his bored face as he thought about how close they were and how it felt when his lips lightly brushed against hers. While he was deep in his thoughts, someone successfully ruined his little world of Sakura, Deidara slapped him in the back. "Sasori, my man? What's got you so deep into your thoughts? Perhaps the little encounter with that Daisy girl?" Sasori's eyes narrowed as he glared at him. "If you call her Daisy one more time, I will obliterate you. It offends me that you think of her as such a flower . Those type of flowers are simply boring due to their lack of color. They interest me not, her parents have picked the most perfect name for her...how would you like it if someone went around calling you Ino?" The blond man's eye twitched at how defensive Sasori had become over such a small matter. "Don't call me that! That name belongs to that wench who copied my style! I had this hair style before her so she is the one who is a copy cat! Hn."

_( When Deidara's thoughts become a bit pervy, just imagine this song would be the BG song lol- Naurto's Sexiness theme song)..._

Sasori didn't bother to look back at him because of how annoying he was becoming. "So are you going to see her again then, Hn?"Hearing nothing from the red haired man, he thought of an evilly teasing idea. He couldn't help but grin like a mad man behind his friend's back. "I mean, it's only narutal right? If I were attracted to pink haired bombshell as herself I would go over the moon for her...hell I would flip Japan over just for her! Those lucious full pink locks, and those big green eyes...oi...who wouldn't kill for someone like her? I would. Those long sexy legs of hers and those nice big round brea.."

Quietly but attentively listening to what Deidara was saing, he was actually enjoyed listening to how great and cute she was... until Deidara began to describe that one last detail about her. All his the blood rushed to his face. His face grew light red as his cheeks burned with a fiery red to match his hair. He yelled. "Quiet you idiot, you're going to ruin the innocent image of her I have in my mind!" Not being able to hold back his laughter, the blond man laughed out loud , he laughed so hard that his head began to hurt. "I've never seen you so upset like this! Ahaahahaha! Oh my Kami...this is...buwahahaha...too...hahahaha...much...twhahahaa...to teehahahaha handle!" Sasori pushed him out of the way and went to lay down. "Shut up, Ino." Deidara stopped laughing and shot him a glare. "My name is not Ino! Argh!"

**2 days later...**

They team had made it back home safely behind the gates of kohana. She stretched across her couch and watched TV with a dull expression. All she could think about now was her encounter with the red haired criminal. "Damn...I still can't believe it was really him...alive and well apparently...only inches away from my face... just...damn." After flipping through all 200+ channels about 3 times, she threw the controller on the other side of the sofa and crossed her arms across her chest; frustrated.

After a few moments of silence she heard what sounded like footsteps near the front door. She focused on the sound and crept towards the door and pressed her ear against the cold wood. Then with one swift move, she opened the door as fast as she could to only see nothing there. Relieved, she closed the door and leaned against it with her eyes closed. Once she opened her eyes, her green orbs widened at the sight before her. "What the fu..." A quick finger slipped to her lips before she could finish cussing. "Didn't I mention before how someone as cute as you shouldn't let ugly words out?" She slapped his hand away and pulled her arm back; her hand forming a fist. "Prepare to die, Akatsuki freak!" Before she could land her deadly punch, he firmly grabbed her fist and held it in place. She tried pulling it back away from him but couldn't move. "Let me go dammit!" He only smirked as he used his free hand to slightly lift her chin with his fingertips. "Such a beauty you are Sakura. Your angry fuels my desire for you." This made her blush as that 'feeling' captivated her heart again. "Shut up and get out you freak!" She ripped her hand away from his iron grip and went down to side sweep him, but he jumped and dodged just in time and landed farther away from her by the door. "Well, I must say I did indeed enjoy our little date here, but I have a few errands to run. So, until next time my sweet Sakura." She ran towards him, in full on attack mode but stopped in her tracks when he blew into her face the very same sleeping powder he once used on her. As she fell limp towards the floor until she was captured in his strangely warm embrace, he then carried her bridal style to her bedroom. When inside, he laid her down and kissed her cheek and turned to leave, but stopped after a few steps and turned around to look at her one more time. Deciding to give her one more kiss, he walked back and kissed the corner of her mouth.

**The next morning...**

She rubbed her eyes while sitting up in her bed. "I had the worst dream ever...that jerk invaded my house and complimented me before I punched him, then carried me to my b..." Her eyes widened as she vividly remembered the lingering feeling of his touch and his stern glare last night. She threw on some new clothes as quickly as she could and ran to the hokage's office. She busted through the doors and huffed and puffed, out of breathe. "Lady...Tsunade.. I.." The blond woman swirled her chair around, with a cup of sake in hand. "Well if it isn't Sakura. What brings you here?" She quietly burped as she drank another shot. "You're already drunk this early in the morning Lady Tsunade?" Her teacher slammed a fist on her desk and pointed at the shocked pink haired kunoichi. "Silence! I won't be hearing such nonesense from someone as young as you!" Sakura just stared. "Just listen to me please, Sasori of the red sand is still alive and well! We've got to investigate him, he's been stalking me and sending gifts and such to my house and intruding my home as well! He's probably living somewhere near where I stay at, please Lady Tsunade." Tsunade just laughed at this. "Sakura, you're drunk. Sasori is dead remember? You and his very own grandmother buried him in his own puppet rubble." Annoyed by her reaction, she grunted and continued. "I'm not drunk, you are! I know how well you can drink and I know you can comprehend what I'm saying...you've got to believe me!" Tsunade pointed at her. "You there...are just paranoid. Some stranger out there seems to have a crush on you. Face it Sakura, receiving gifts of affection is a normal thing especially when you're cute as you are. So suck it up and let the mystery man like you. You'll eventually find out who it is." Sakura's mouth hung open as she tried once again to explain to her teacher, that she already knew who the mystery man was but failed again.

"Damn...it' pointless arguing with a partially drunk hokage."

**By the ramen shop...**

"I think I need some sake too now, Ugh." She took a seat at the ramen bar and ordered 2 shots of sake and a bowl of spicy ramen. When the restaurant owner and his daughter Ayame went to the kitchen in the back to prepare her order, she felt a slight wind flow against her skin as someone sat down next to her. She looked over to see who it was and nearly fell out of her seat. "What the hell?!" The 'customer' who sat next to her was a none other than her favorite person in the world. "Sasori what the hell are you doin' here?!" Gripping to the counter to not fall over , she looked at him with wide eyes as he placed his elbow on the counter and rested his chin upon his hand. "To see you of course. How could I just let you drink alone?" She scoffed in disbelief. "Buzz off criminal." He gave her a small smile and twirled a strand of her hair around his finger. "So pretty." A red blush spread across her cheeks as she stared at him in disbelief. "Sakura chaaaan, your order is coming right up!" Said Ayame as she came out from the kitchen area. She looked at Ayame , then back where Sasori was. Ayama placed a hot bowl of ramen in front of her. "Hm? Sakura chan, what are you staring at?" Sakura's eyes had widened as she stared at absolutely nothing. "He was...just..." Ayame looked at her curiously. "What are you talking about? You're the only one here Sakura." Sakura turned to face her and frowned. "Didn't you just hear hi...ugh, yeah sure...I was the only one here." She went to reach for one of her sake glasses but found that it was empty. Bewildered at this, she grew annoyed that he had the actual nerve to drink _HER_ sake. Even though he _did_ say he was not going to let her drink alone. Taking the other shot, she tilted her head back and let the alcohol slip down her throat, then roughly placed the shot glass back onto the counter.

_'Damn him and his sneaky ways.'_

"Oh wow Sakura, you must love our sake cause you're already done with both shots." Sakura slammed her fist on the counter as her mind clouded with thoughts only about _him_. Ayame's eyes popped wide open at the sound of Sakura's fist hitting the wood. "U-uhm...Sakura chan? Are you alright?" The pinkette nodded as she brought her eyes to Ayame's, which made the ramen shop's daughter skin crawl with slight fear. "Yes, just thirsty for some more sake...sorry heh heh." Ayame nodded nervously as she turned to pour some more alcohol for Sakura.

Reading a lovely dovey romance novel, Ino sat at the front counter with her book in hand. "This book is better than I thought...so romantic argh I love it!" Her blue eyes flickered to the front door as she saw her frustrated friend walk by, she raised her voice slightly as she called out too her. "Hey Forehead, come in here for a minute!" Sakura turned her head and saw Ino waving at her from inside the flower shop so she entered and stood before Ino as she greeted her. "Hey Ino pig, what's up?" Ino grinned as she described yet another fantastic date she and Shikamaru had last night. "Oh, it was so wonderful and romantic...he bought me flowers and complimented me...he's the absolute best! So dreamy, yet mysterious." She continued to fan girl over him as Sakura nodded ever so often and slightly smiled.

_'Lucky you Ino pig, at least you have someone who is normal and within this village...damn I hate to admit it but I'm actually kinda jealous of her. Shikamaru is a great guy who suits her so well...if only...shit don't think about him.'_

_'Oi! I want to though, even though we can't have that raven haired hottie...we can still think about him all we want so don't fret about it!'_

_'Damn, not you again.'_

Coming back to reality, she noticed a hand wave in front of her face. "Are you listening to me or what billboard brow? Are you seriously zoning out while I'm telling my story?" Sakura shook her head as she smiled. "No not at all Ino, I was just so captivated at how romantic and wonderful you two are!" Ino blushed and held her cheeks and continued on with her story. "Then I was like Shikamaru kun, let's see the festive lights over there. You know about the street festival they have a few blocks down from here? Yeah, that's where we went last night. My kimono beautifully matched his like we were a couple!" Sakura quietly laughed. "You ARE a couple Ino." Ino smiled. "I know, it's just weird to say since we just started dating and everything...hey." Sakura looked at her questioningly . "Am I making you uncomfortable? I'm really sorry if I am Sakura...I know how you feel about dating and couples and such, geez and here I am talking about how great my love life has been. You must think I'm selfish and self absorbed huh?" Sakura shook her head and placed a gentle hand on her friend's shoulder. "Not at all Ino, I enjoy hearing you talk about you and Shikamaru. You don't know how happy I am for you, really." Ino slowly nodded and walked over around the counter and embraced Sakura in a warm hug. "Thanks...but don't say anymore." Confused, Sakura leaned back and bit to look at Ino. "Because he's coming over here later today and I don't want to cry, my mascara will run and I didn't bring my makeup bag with me toady." They both laughed as they continued hugging.

Sitting in front of Naruto's home, Hinata and the fox like man sat together, gazing into each other eyes and talking quietly to one another. "Hinata chan, you have something on your face." The blond boy said as he pointed at the blushed bright eyed Hyuuga girl. "W-what? Where Naruto kun?" She reached up to her face and tried to find whatever he was talking about. The boy only grinned and he gently brushed her hair behind her ear. "It's beauty." This made her blush as a small smile spread across her lips. "Naruto kun..." Her blue radient eyes looked up and saw Sakura walk by. "Oh Sakura chan." Sakura turned back and saw the two of them wave at her. "Oh hey guys." She walked up to them and smiled. "How are you Sakura chan?" Naruto asked. "I'm alright." Naruto grinned at her while Hinata began to speak. "Have you been to the festival yet Sakura chan?" The kunoichi shook her head. "Have you guys been there together?" The couple nodded their heads and they smiled at one another. "It was so much fun, they had everything there you could imagine. Food, music, drinks and alcohol. Everything that screams fun is there" he exclaimed. Hinata and Sakura giggled at how enthusiastic Naruto was. "Hinata looked at Sakura once more. "You should come with us, Naruto kun wanted to go again tonight since it's the last day of their 3 day event." Thinking about it for a second but declined her offer.

_'If I go, I'll be a third wheel and there's no way I could be one of those!'_

"I'm sorry but I don't think I can go. I have some business to attend to tonight. Thank you for the invite!" Hinata and Naruto frowned.

Making a quick escape before Naruto would start protesting, she politely said her goodbyes with them and left for home. It seemed as if everyone in the entire village was stopping her and talking about how much love they had for their girlfriends and boyfriends/husbands and wives. What was up with this village and love? Why couldn't they just leave her out of their love lives and let her be...alone and lonely. Though she would never admit it to anyone including herself, she was indeed lonely. It was nearly dark when she finally made it home. "Jeez, just getting home is becoming a chore. So many people...ugh..." She sat down at her beloved couch and reached for the remote to turn the tv on, but when she had it in her hand she felt paper and tape. Confused, she looked down at the remote and separated the attached note. "Oh shit, not him again..." She continued to read the note.

* * *

><p>'Sakura, my cherry blossom that gently floated down from heaven. As I accustom to these new feelings I wish I didn't have for you, I begin to realize that each and every hour of the day I yearn for you and your beautiful presence. Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye.'<p>

-S

* * *

><p>Surprised at his detailed yet truthful confession, she felt her hand slip up over her heart as she once again felt that same 'something' take shelter in her heart. "Why does this feeling keep coming back into my chest? Ugh..so confusing." Wait...does he mean..." Rereading the last line of the letter, she realized that he knew about the feeling she had been confused about. "What the hell is that supposed to mean...tch it's not like I have any sort of feelings for <em>him<em>! An S-ranked criminal at that! I would never allow myself to fall for someone as conniving as him." Not being able to sit still, she stood up and began pacing her living room. "Yeah right, as if my feelings would be affected by his romantic gestures and notes. Though, he is the most romantic person I've ever met...BUT ahem, that doesn't matter! You know what, I think I will go to this little festival they're having and enjoy myself without thinking about things that are unimportant such as this."

She stormed to her bedroom and got out several different kimono and laid them on the bed to choose between. She ended up choosing a red kimono with light pink lotus flowers all over it. She went to the bathroom to make her face up. She powdered her face for a flawless finish, as she coated her long lashes with mascara, her lids were lightly dabbed light golden sparkly eye shadow, and her cutely plump lips were painted over with a light pink color. She fixed her hair in an up do, with beautifully different accessories stuck into her hair bun, and her bangs were pushed to the side. Finally she put on her beloved kimono and slipped on some red flats on her feet. "Finally done!" She headed towards the door but stopped without even knowing the reason why. She casually looked over her shoulder at the note that sat on the table in front of the tv one more time before leaving.

Watching her from closer than you may think, he watched her gracefully walk out the front door. "She never seems to disappoint me." Popping up beside him, Deidara peeked at Sakura and smirked. "Well done pinky. I guess even the clumsy and ungraceful type can doll up and look cute." Earning a hit to the face, the man fell back. "Silence you fool, I shall not put up with distasteful language." Deidara only laughed as he held his cheek. "Damn, that really hurt. Oi, are you even going to start getting your revenge on her or what? Isn't that why you came to this pathetic village in the first place?" Without looking back at him he replied. "Can't you see? I've already started my revenge, and it's working." Looking at the red haired man once more, he questioned him. "What do you mean? It doesn't seem as if you're trying to kill her so how are you getting your revenge. Don't you want to destroy her?" He shook his head. "I admit, my goal was to eliminate her at the beginning...but fate has turned against me. You see, I am not attacking her physically, because the way I interact with her attacks her mentally. She's fighting with herself. The battle shall be won without lifting a combative hand."

_'But it seems so far that neither her nor I shall win this battle...I've fallen too far.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah fallen in loooooovve lol.<strong>

**So as you well may know, the next chapter will be placed at the festival.**

**A lot of Shizz with go down, so anticipate it. :D**

**Hope you enjoyed and thanks so much for reading!**

**I appreciate it.**


	13. I Can Feel Your Hearbeat

**Hello all!**

**Here's chapter 13, whooop whooop!**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Just a notice for this chapter...**

**It will get sexy...**

**Be aware...**

**If you can't handle the sexy...**

**I'm sorry.**

**:)**

* * *

><p>As expected, the festival was full of movement, excitement, laughter and love. It was either her subconscious reminding her every five minutes that there were loving couples surrounding her or she was paying too much attention to others rather than herself, she was here to have fun and to take her mind off of her current frustration which in one simple word could be described as Sasori.<p>

She pushed her bangs to the side as she smiled at the food stand attendant as he handed her a stick of baked shioyaki, this delicious little snack should satisfy her growing hunger that was started to make her stomach rumble and roll quietly. She continued to walk down the street as she watched entertainers dance and jump all around the walkway as they banged their instruments together to create atmospheric music. She occupied a spot on the side of the street and watched as an oncoming group of people holding small drums and large flags took over and captured the attention of all that were nearby, the happiness of the performers were contagious as it effected her as well when she noticed she was actually smiling for the first time today. She slightly swayed back and forth to the theme of the drums as her hand that held the half eaten shioyaki stick began waving around in small circles; her wrist the sole of the movement.

Obediently staying still and quit behind a group of trees nearby, his eyes watched as if he were a hawk observing it's prey, and to think he thought she couldn't get anymore attractive.

_'How deep have I fallen? How could I let myself fall in her damn trap? If I had one chance...only one, I would...'_

Catching his attention and breaking his train of thought, Deidara popped up beside him and let a lazy hand rest on his shoulder. "Are you just gonna stand here behind this tree and watch her or are you gonna pounce on that, Hn.?" Sasori's sharp eyes cut into his mischievous blue ones as he began to reply. "Who exactly invited you here?" The blond man shrugged off the death glare and smirked. "Myself. I just wanted to see how your little stalker game would be going here at the festival. Seeing those pathetic street freestyle drawing artists make's me sick to the stomach, how could they even consider that true art?" He paused for a moment to take a little piece of clay from his pouch to show off his version of art. He kept his eyes on the clay as he admired it with appreciation. "See here, now this is the definition of true art. Drawings on paper is too simple and boring, who wants to buy a crappy pencil sketch when they could be feeling the actual_ impact_ of art such as what I can create? Those losers are...uh hello? my man?" He looked around for his red haired companion but he was nowhere to be found. "Bastard...always leaving when I was just getting to the best part of my sentence." he mumbled through his teeth before disappearing within the air.

She stood behind a small crowd that had surrounded a prize stand and a merchant whom was running a game, she watched a man walk up to the merchant to play for a stuffed animal his girlfriend wanted. He handed the man the due amount and picked up the hammer and began mentally preparing himself to win. It was a game called 'High Striker', it was the kind of game where the player had to use a hammer and smash the button as hard as they could to make metal pellet rise high enough to reach and hit the bell that rested at the top of the game's tall tower like body. He confidently walked up to the game and positioned himself in at an appropriate angle, then slammed the hammer down and watched as the pellet hit the bell within seconds. Excited at his victory, his girlfriend jumped up and down while clapping and ran over to him to shower him with kisses and hugs. "Oh Tomori, you're so strong! I knew you could do it honey!" The man smiled as he took the chosen stuffed animal and handed it to her, which earned him more kisses. Sakura watched them snuggle as they walked away.

_'Ek...young love.'_ She thought, even though she was no older than they were.

The merchant brought his attention to Sakura and smiled. "Hey young lady, where's your boyfriend? He needs to come over so he can win you something too." She looked at him blankly. "I don't have a boyfriend." He quietly chuckled at her with a hint of mockery in his tone. "No way, such a pretty girl like you? That's too bad, if I could I would try to win something for you but I'm working." This guy was getting annoying. "No need for flattery mister, if I wanted a stuffed animal I would've played for it already." He laughed out loud at this without any attempt to cover it. "You? A petite girl like you try at this game? Please don't even try sweetie, you'll hurt yourself and I don't want to be responsible for it, if anything happens." She scoffed at this and looked away with disbelief before returning with a cold glare towards him. "Have you ever heard the saying: 'big surprises come from small packages' you sexist freak?" He frowned as he shook his head in disbelief. "Fine hon, you can try to win if you want but mark my words, I don't want to take responsibility when you get hurt." She smirked as she pushed her kimono sleeves up and grabbed the hammer from him, she walked over and without hesitation slammed the hammer down onto the button and watched as the pellet shot through the top of the game's tower, disappearing into the night sky. She looked at the man whom was still looking up into the sky in search of the pellet until he looked back down at her with shocked eyes and an open wordless mouth."Aren't you gonna give me the prize I've earned?" A few seconds went by with no response from the shocked man, so she walked over to the prize stand and took a kitty plush and smiled at him as she evilly snickered and walked away.

_'She has a naughty side to her too? How perfect she is...' _Sasori thought as he watched her walk away with pride and confidence in her step.

"I'll have to destroy him later for dissing my Sakura." The wind softly rustled as a figure appeared beside him once again. "Let me do it, I've been dying to destroy someone with my art. I haven't exploded anything in freaking forever all thanks to you. Hn." Sasori turned the same cold glare towards his annoying friend. "How am I at fault?" The blond man frowned and glared back with the same level of coldness. "Making me waste time to find where you were and wasting time stalking a girl who should be dead by now." Only receiving a dark chuckle as a response he grew annoyed at Sasori. "As surprising as it will sound Deidara, killing isn't always the answer. The reason why I am keeping her alive isn't just because I have a mere crush on her...but because I desire her. I want her to myself...to possess her and have her as mine is what I truly want." Deidara's eyes slightly widened at his friends confession of his true intentions.

_'Damn...I've been human all my life and I've never said or thought anything that deep about anyone or anything. He's gone crazy.'_

Thirty minutes had passed...

She had walked through the festival grounds, and visited basically all the merchants and stands and bought various small souvenirs that appealed to her. After a few minutes of walking she saw a group of people getting out of a row boat they had just rode, she had always wanted to ride a boat during a festival because why not? She greeted the boat handler as she slightly bowed before entering onto the boat with him, she sat comfortably as she set her bag down in her lap and looked out at the shimmering water. "You're real smart Miss, I heard the other guys talking about how they were about to shoot up the fireworks, and we'd be getting the best view since we're out here." The boat handler said as he diligently rowed. The fireworks were about to start so she was excited to see them, this would be her first time seeing them up close. "Isn't it lovely?" the boat handler spoke once more as he looked up at the moon. "Most definitely." She replied as she looked up at the stars that seemed to sparkle brighter than usual, still busy viewing the beauty of the universe above, she felt a sudden rock of the boat so she looked down at where the man had been sitting before, but found that no one there. "Hello?! Sir where did you go? Hello?" She looked around at the water that appeared undisturbed and showed no sign of anyone falling in. "I didn't even hear a splash...what the hell. Hey, hello?! Where the heck are you mister?" She looked back towards the docks and saw no one there, so her cries for help wouldn't do any good since she was sitting in the middle of the lake. How could this happen on a night like this? When she was supposed to be having fun. A rock of the boat brought her attention back in front of her as she stared up at a tall dark figure that stood before her. "Is that you mister?" She squinted her eyes as she tried to see the face of the person that mysteriously stood quietly in front of her. The figure stepped forward, allowing her to see their face, as soon as he did she realized whom it was and gasped. "What are you doing here?!" He stood there with an expressionless face that stared down at her horrified one. "Tsk tsk Sakura, my sweet Sakura. You should know the answer to that by now." She abruptly stood up and pointed at him while raising her voice. "You...you stay away from me! I'm trying to have fun here so go away and bring the boat man back!" He smirked and replied. "Awe, and I was hoping you'd miss me. Don't worry about that man, he's being taken care of."

He stepped forward and she stepped back in unison, his eyes looked down at her feet and took a mental note at how dangerously close she was to the edge of the boat. "One more step and you'll be swimming with the fishes, my flower." She glared at him and quickly took a peek at how close she was to the edge. "Just..just stay back, you bastard." With a devilishly handsome smirk plastered on his face, he took a step forward and eyed her being from her cute shoes up to her neat decorated pink hair. "Or what? Intrigue me little girl." She blushed at the tone of his smooth as silk voice, his voice alone softened her scary glare.

_'Damn...I can't even punch him in this situation, we'll both go down and I'm in no mood for a swim in my kimono.'_

Within seconds of being lost in her thoughts, she woke back up to reality and realized she was only inches away from him. He barely left any room between their bodies to freely move around, which riled up her nerves even more. Out of shock and sudden curiosity, she stool still and watched him carefully as one of his hands made its way slowly up her arm leaving tingling sensations from the touch of his fingertips. His fingers made their way over the shape of her soft shoulder and finally onto her cheek where his hand opened and cupped it. She stood silent but watchful as her shimmering soft green eyes stared into his honey colored ones.

_'Oi, Sakura move dammit! What the hell is wrong with me?! Come on bitch, move! Choke him or something.'_

Her mind thought like this but her body didn't obey, she wanted to play with fire even though she knew it wasn't a good idea.

His cute smirk hypnotized her as she stared at his beautifully symmetrical face, he had the type of face that anyone wouldn't mind staring at for a few hours...or a maybe even a whole day. His mysterious yet warm eyes invited her to look into them, his lips were actually nice and inviting as well. She couldn't even find the strength pull her eyes away from him, was this how much control he had over her already? Impossible. How could he get to her without her permission was the question that trotted her mind, but the answer was simple and easy, it's a strategy some would describe as infiltrating the enemy from within their own gates.

"You don't know how attractive you are in my eyes Sakura...every move you make, every word you speak...everything about you grabs my attention." She blushed a bright red at which he could see even in the dark that covered them. "If this is your way of getting revenge, it's twisted. I'd rather you fight me to the death again than do this." He flashed an amused smile at her and spoke. "Then I'd lose my entertainment." His amusement sparked anger within her so she pushed him away from her while stepping back, completely forgetting that she was already on edge. Once she felt that there was no more floor left to step on, she let out a high gasp and closed her eyes as she drearily waited for the cold water to hit her back.

One second goes by...

Then two...

And three...

But nothing happened.

She opened her eyes and unexpectedly stared straight into his mesmerizing honey gaze. One arm was tightly wrapped around her waist as the other one gently held her side, nearly cupping her breast. "Didn't I warn you earlier?" he said as she continued to look at him with surprise still in her eyes. "You know, if you keep staring at me like that I might do something that would surprise the both of us." She continued to stare as she couldn't help it, her body was curious and wanted to know what he was talking about.

His expression softened as he lowered his head into the crook of her neck and paused just inches away from her neck, she could feel his warm tickling breath against her skin as he lingered there for a few moments before feelings his soft lips lightly kiss the exposed sensitive creamy skin just once before leaning back a little to look at her flustered beautiful face. He couldn't help but slightly smile as he took her hand in his and kissed it. "Flustered are we, little girl?" The corner of his lips tugged into a small closed smile as he lowered his head once more to connect his eager lips to her soft cheek, they stayed like this for a good ten seconds before he straightened his posture back up to stand tall.

Suddenly, there was a loud booming sound that seemed as if it were coming from behind them, she looked back and saw flashes of beautiful sparkling lights shoot through the air and fade as more came shooting up through the sky. They were just the fireworks she had been wanting to see up close, it would've been perfect if only Sasori hadn't showed up. After a few moments of admiring the display, she looked back in front of her to only find an empty space. He was gone.

_'I'll see you at home, Sakura.'_

She fell limp to her seat as her legs gave in from the shocking experience she just had with the lovely criminal. Had this just happened for real or was she under some sort of cruel jutsu someone put on her for jokes? Her soft fingertips slowly made their way up to her cheek and touched the area where his lips had just been and felt the hot temperature that radiated from her face."It wasn't a jutsu..." she quietly whispered to herself.

Hearing a voice call out to her, she turned and saw other people in boats coming towards her and calling out to her to see if she was alright. They came and attached a rope to her boat and pulled her back to the docks, when she stepped out she was greeted with apologies from the boat handler whom she was originally with in the beginning, before Sasori came. He explained he felt like he couldn't remember anything and that he blacked out, though he was unknowing she knew exactly what happened but played as if she knew just as much as he did. What was the point of telling other people about Sasori? If the Hokage herself didn't believe her, why would these people?

It was now nearly eleven o' clock and she was just now getting home from the festival, she had fun collecting souvenirs and eating street food this experience would be one she wouldn't forget. It was her mission to have fun tonight and she accomplished it, so she felt good about it of course. The only thing that threw her off into a whirlpool of confusion and shock was the very thing or rather person she was trying to avoid and forget, he threw her off her charts so much that she couldn't even move when he held her in his firm yet comforting embrace. She entered into her home and locked the door behind her then threw her purse on the couch, thinking about what had happened tonight made her stomach churn and turn.

She pressed her back against the wall of her living room and took a deep breath in and released it shortly after, as if blowing out the stress and shock she had been holding in. She closed her eyes and tried to clear her thoughts about tonight and what's been happening basically every night and day, he was everywhere yet nowhere like a ghost. With this thought in mind she furrowed her brows with eyes still closed.

"What if he was a ghost and I've been hallucinating? Please let him be a ghost and that his speech about becoming human again was hoax." She felt a gentle wind blow against her being with a familiar presence following which now stood in front of her.

"Please be Naruto or Ino or even...even Sasuke kun." She felt a warm hand cup her cheek in the same comforting gesture she had felt a few hours ago on the boat as the person's thumb stroked her soft cheek. "I thought you were expecting me. I mean, I left abruptly without saying my proper goodbyes. I just felt a tad bit bad." His sweet yet teasing honey like voice rang through her ears, it made her want to listen to him more and just talk about anything in the world. She felt his thumb gently caress over her eyebrows to smooth them out of their strained position, then felt his fingers push her bangs out of her face shortly after. When she finally opened her eyes, she looked up at him with a somewhat intrigued yet confused look. Once her eyes met with his, the strange feeling she has been having started its works in her chest.

_'Damn it not again...why does this stupid feeling have to reside in me when times like these come around? Especially when this jerk is around...oh please no...his eyes...they're too dreamy.'_

She couldn't deny facts, his eyes were indeed dreamy and romantic they had changed from the eyes she once knew of that were always blood thirsty, wild and creepy. This was her second time around to be actually thinking about this reality and how Sasori was apart of it now. Without thinking things through, she acted upon her strong curiosity.

His fingers perched under her chin and brought her to look up at him at a better yet comfortable angle."Aren't you going to say anything little girl? It seems I have captured you under my spell." A small smirk played upon his lips as he quietly chuckled at his own sarcasm and proven statement.

She was silent as her delicate fingers felt their way up from his elbow to his hand that was still under her chin, the feeling of her gentle touches left butterfly-like tickles along his arm as she had touched him. This threw him off guard as he was expecting her to be rowdy and resistant as usual, why the sudden change of act? His honey eyes watched her carefully as he lost his playful smirk. Her hand gently clasped onto his and brought his hand away from her face in a slow manner, then brought both hands up to touch the living reality in front of her.

One hand rested upon his chest over where his heart was and felt it beating in a somewhat fast rhythm due to her intoxicating touches, her other hand made it's way up to his warm face that actually blushed a quiet pink when her hand made contact with it. Her eyes were soft yet wary as they never broke contact with his, he could feel the intensity build up between them in the atmosphere, it was almost too unbearable to restrain himself from pouncing on her.

_'Shit...his heart is beating against his chest...and he's full of warmth. What do I do? Why is this even a question?'_

Why she was questioning herself was beyond her understanding, she knew what was going on and that there was a wanted member of the notorious group of Akatsuki standing inches away from her. Why was she hesitating? Perhaps because the feeling in her chest seemed to expand more and more as she continued to touch him.

"Why not just kill me now? You've got the perfect chance sitting here in my home, you could make it as if it was suicide and prance freely back to your organization." she asked in an annoyed tone. He took the hand that was still resting on his cheek and held it in his own. "My dear love, if I were to do that... it would ruin my desire."

"What exactly are your desires?" her eyes widened as she watched him come closer to her.

He politely smiled as he brought his face down closer to hers and breathed against her lips. "My desire is to claim you as my woman." Those words seemed out of this world to her, never in a million years she would've thought that she would hear those words from a man in this century. Intoxicated with his romantic gestures and words, her mind blanked out as her body took over full control of the situation. As someone who has never been exposed to true romance, everything about this predicament she was in was so foreign that it was out of her world.

His breath hitched as she took action against him, she stood upon her tip toes and let her soft lips plant a cute kiss upon his cheek. When she removed her lips from him, she stood back down as she previously was, but was brought back closer to him as he gently cupped her face and brought his lips to her own, every move he made was careful yet gentle. She only stood there with her hands at her sides as he released her lips from his and allowed them both to breath. If his kiss was alcohol, she was way over the legal limit. Seeing no resistance against him, he proceeded with his instincts as he pleased.

His eyes lowered down to her kimono as he planned his next move quietly in his head, a sly hand came up to one side of her kimono's neckline and shrugged it off her shoulder in one swift move. He proceeded on leaving those loving butterfly kisses along the shape of her smooth shoulder and up along the side of her neck, then to her jaw and to the side of her face and eventually her sweet lips. The more his lips kissed hers, the more he fell for her. She was like an aphrodisiac that he needed to have or else he would go mad. This was the moment he's been secretly waiting for ever since he returned.

Peeking through the curtains that left a small gap, Deidara watched with a gaping jaw that hung open in surprise. Never in a thousand decades would he thought to be witnessing his friend and partner in crime kiss someone. In fact, he's never seen Sasori show affection towards anyone at all, not even on friendly terms...well never mind, there was that one time Sasori had split a piece of sweet bread with him but that was only after he had been annoying him for a piece. Thinking back on Sasori's romantic history, he couldn't seem to recall him hooking up with anyone or even flirting when girls were invited to the hideout to pleasure the Akatsuki men. Every time they had women over, he remembered Sasori would always walk away and hide in his room to read a boring 'smart person' book.

He proceeded on watching as his friend towered over the petite kunoichi, totally claiming her lips as his.

"I guess I've just experience my one in a life time supernatural moment. Hn." After watching for a few more seconds he disappeared into the air.

She reached up and unhooked the criminals Akasuki's cloak and felt it fall to the floor as she continued kissing him innocently, his bare abdomen was in full view of her, his fit physique surprised her as she had always thought of him as he was before when he was a puppet, with no definition or muscle. But it was a different story now, his chiseled chest and firm abs peeked through his flawless creamy skin, it was an impressing view indeed. With one swift move of his hand, the sash that held her kimono together was tossed off to the side, her open dress was now exposing her body that was clothed only with her favorite black bra and low cut neon pink pantie. After a few seconds had passed she turned the tables and switched places with him, she broke the sweet kiss and pushed him against the wall and placed her hands on his chest. "I can't do this...we are freakin' enemies. You're a criminal." she breathed as she refused to look up at his face. She felt a kiss plant on her forehead, then the smooth voice she had been yearning to hear.

"Yes we are, but we don't have to be. And of course you can, the only thing that's between us now are your cautious thoughts. Just release them and trust your body's desire."

Taking his words in, she hesitated and stepped back and walked away from him til she reached the middle of her living room. His wondering eyes watched her every move as she stopped and bit her lip out of nervousness. She kept her back turned towards him as she stood still, there was no way she could even look at him at this point out of embarrassment and slight excitement.

_'Ugh, I have to stop this and kick him out! If I let him kiss me again, then I'll know I've gone completely mad.'_

Interrupting her from her thoughts she felt her kimono shrug off her being and fall to the floor. She looked down at her dress then back at Sasori whom was still against the wall where she had pinned him earlier and noticed faintly blue chakra strings retracting back to him.

He had watched the dress fall to the floor and slowly brought his eyes up as he examined her beautifully shaped long legs, her perfectly round derriere and her small curved waist. He found himself moving to her and now stood behind her and against her back,his hands began feeling the shape of her hips and waist as his lips teased her ear. "No time for unsure feelings Sakura...the deed is already half done." He mentions as he slowly trailed his hand up from her hip over her toned abdomen and breast and finally to her face.

The innocent deed was in fact half done, he had successfully seduced her and got her half naked, now the only thing he wondered about her was if she had fallen for him as he did for her. Once he had her in the palm of his hand he would be able to choose one of two options he had been thinking about quite often since Deidara had brought it up before, either to crush her and destroy her once she was vulnerable with affection and complete his revenge plan or to love her unconditionally as he felt that this was now his main goal. Crushes and love was foreign and confusing to him as well, but he was getting used to the feeling of it.

She stepped out of his embrace and turned towards him, he only stood still and watched her in silence awaiting her next action and to his surprise she actually made the first move. She stepped closer to him until their bodies met and wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his face closer to hers and kissed him once more, just to see if that strange _'feeling_' in her chest would spark up, and to her surprise it did like a raging fire. Confirming that he was the reason her heart sped up and caused the warm fluttery feeling in her chest, she deepened the innocent romantic kiss just a bit more. She felt him grab a handful of her derriere before slowly sliding up the arch of her back and eventually wrapping around her waist. She opened her eyes just slightly to guide him back until he was standing in front of her sofa, then broke their connection and pushed him down onto the soft cushions. Straddling herself onto his lap, she continued giving him sweet kisses while delicately moving her fingers through his red fiery hair. His eager hands slid down her back and rested on her bum as his desire for her was now shooting through the roof, her kisses were captivating him in every way, his senses were out of focus as his thoughts were scattered all over the place. For the first time since his transformation, he was actually glad to be human now, the only reason being was so he could feel her warmth and tender touches against his flesh.

He broke their kiss once more to allow them to catch their breaths before leaning forward to kiss the top of her soft breasts. "Sakura.." he breathed as he looked up into her eyes. She stared back down at her and awaiting for him to continue on with his sentence. "I don't think this will do...shall we take it to the next level, flower?" Her already blushed cheeks grew warmer at his question, she wasn't naive enough to not know what he meant but she wish she were. She looked at him and his hunger eyes that were glued to her face in all seriousness.

He wanted to connect with her mentally and physically, not out of pure lust but love. He didn't want to just bang her just to get a kick out of it but to create love with her on an intensely intimate level. At this moment, she was all that mattered.

She thought about it for a good few seconds before responding. "I...I suppose." As to not waste any more time, he kept his hands where they were on her bum and lifted her with him as he stood and walked to her bedroom and placed her on the bed. He stood for a moment, viewing her beautiful body before continuing towards her. "You are the most beautiful thing I've ever laid my eyes on." Knowing he was picky and definitely not the usual type to compliment others, she took it to heart and slightly smiled. He lowered his head to her and began placing soft pecks of kisses just a few centimeters below her belly button, and continued as he slowly made his way over her stomach and in the valley between her breasts and finally over her throat and neck.

This was so wrong, but the way he was with her left her helpless.

He crawled onto the bed over her and lowered himself onto her and nestled between her legs, his lips connected with hers once more while he guided her smooth legs to wrap around his lean waist. His face became warmer as he pressed his lips a bit harder against hers, changing the dynamic of their innocent sweet kiss into a rather rough and sensual one which also urged a moan from her. Inexperienced at this level at intimacy, he let his body take over and stopped thinking about how and what to do next. His hips slowly began grinding and rubbing against her causing her to quietly moan even more between his kisses. Her intimate sounds added fuel to his burning desire for her. After letting him feel her up, she slightly pushed him away and ended up sitting on his lower abs with a pointed finger towards his blushing curious face. "Just remember this Sasori...as this is expected, if you stomp and break my stupid weird feelings after our experience tonight...I will destroy you as I did before." He smirked enclosed his hand around her finger and kissed it. "Expect the worse but I won't let you down."

_'So she does have some sort of feelings for me.'_

He was suddenly sitting up and moved his hands behind her to unclasped her bra within a matter seconds, how could he do this when she had to spend at least 5 minutes trying to hook the two ends together every time she changed her clothes? He tossed the material to the side and took in her image before pulling her back down and switching positions again to be on top of her, he nestled himself between her legs once again and pressed his bare chest against hers while bringing their lips together in a rough kiss, now initiating in a passionate tongue war.

Deidara laid with his hands behind his head, his eyes looked up at the boring ceiling of his and Sasori's _'home_'. "Hn, how long will he take over there? He said he was going to just rough house her to keep her on her toes. Damn, and I really wanted to gang up and finish that merchant who harassed her." He sat up and looked out at the full moon that perched itself in the center of the sky. "Hn...a full moon."

Making his way to her house once more to check if Sasori was still here, he arrived looked in the window of her living room through the gaped curtains as he did a couple hours ago in an attempt to see them but saw nothing. The living room was strangely empty and quiet. "Where the hell did he go then? Hn." His eyes searched a little more until he spotted a dark hunch of clothing with red misc. cloud patterns all over it. It was Sasori's Akatsuki's cloak. "Why the hell would he take his cloak off? Did that little bastard get frisky or something? Hn." He looked around a bit more until his eyes spotted another article of pink clothing on the floor, it was her kimono. He smirked at the thought of his emotionless friend seducing and initiating a intimate moment with a girl. "That guy...it seems he really is a man. Hn."

Leaving it at that, he began walking back towards his _'home'_ to sleep the night off but stopped in his tracks when he heard a feminine moan/sound from inside the window he had just passed. "What the fuck...Hn." He took a step back and peeked through the tiny gap between the curtains that covered her bedroom windows and almost fell back on his ass. "Holy...shit..."

What he had witnesses was something that almost gave him a heart attack. Since it was dark he couldn't really see all that well into the room, but he saw just enough to get the idea of what was going on. He looked at the floor first and saw several pieces of clothing and undies littering the area, his eyes automatically focused on the bed next and saw Sasori on it. Why was he on her bed and why was he hovering over something...or someone perhaps? He looked closer and saw pink locks of long hair spread out on the bed under his friend; the sheets were covering their indecency. Then slow sudden movements were made by Sasori as he began grinding into her under the sheets, this caused quiet moans and escalated feminine panting to escape from her lips every time he moved. Just when he thought he had seen enough, he saw quick manicured hands reach up and slowly claw the back of his shoulders as he continued rocking into her and increasing the momentum of movement between them.

It was like a scene from a hot movie he had seen before, he totally didn't mean to snoop but her sexy moan had drawn him to the window. He stepped back and away from the window and disappeared into the night and headed back '_home'_. "Oh Kami...I wish I hadn't seen that...Hn. I have a feeling I'll be having nightmares of him banging Sakura now...shit."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, I finished the chapter.<strong>

**How'd you like it? Let me know? :)**

**Gosh...sorry for my small fan girl moment I'm about to have.**

**Sasori's a hottie. haha**

**I wanted him to be portrayed as sensual and romantic, and not as wild and lustful, so yeah.**

**Sakura should invest in blinds to keep her home more private so the creepers won't lurk around in her business. (Deidara)**

**Okay, so I'll talk to you in my next chapter.**

**Thanks for taking your precious time to read my story!**

**I appreciate it dearly. **


	14. A Special Place In My Heart

**Okay everyone, here it is. **

**This chapter will be plushie and on the soft side but it was expected since they are beginning their relationship.**

**It's a little background on sasori's side.**

**so enjoy and read well. :)**

* * *

><p>Sleepy green eyes opened and met with the sun's rays, she blinked a few times and looked around her room while yawning away her sleepiness. "Ugh...too early to wake up." Replying to her comment was a rich memorizing voice. "Not really, flower. It's around ten o'clock." She looked up and saw fierce red hair and soft honey brown eyes that were looking down at her. "Good morning beautiful." he added.<p>

"What the...why are you in my bed?!" She grasped the covers and moved away from him.

"You allowed me to stay the night with you...and I must say it was very interesting and rather entertaining." he smirked and moved closer to her. "Oh Kami...are we...in the nude!?" he rested his head upon his hand and placed a heavy hand upon her waist while pulling her closer to him until she was against him. "Very much." she looked up at him and waited for him to say something...anything. Anything to prove that this was some sort of illusion or dream. "It seems you want me to say something." she only stared at him. "No, this isn't a dream. Everything you thought happened really happened, we connected on so many levels. It was beautiful...you're beautiful." the only reaction he got from her were perfect raised brows. "Maybe I can refresh your mind?" he said as he leaned down to her and planted a sweet kiss upon her lips.

_'Shit...it was real. We did the damn dirty deed...damn it how did I let myself slip up like this? This is irreversible now..but...his kiss is so addicting...shit what am I thinking.'_

She broke the kiss and looked at him. "It's official. I am a psycho bitch..I can't believe myself.." a gentle finger pressed upon her lips. "Don't call yourself something so low and degrading like that. I won't allow it." her eyes looked over his being, and suddenly moved forward and locked lips with him once more for a second. "Oh Kami it's real." he looked puzzled yet amused. "Yes, I am real. I thought you already confirmed that last night." she shook her head. "No...not you...me, me and my affections I have for you. Every time I kiss you or touch you, I can't even think straight anymore.."

_'The little girl has fallen for me.'_

"And that is bad because?"

"I can't have feelings for a freakin' akatusuki member, and in case you haven't noticed I'm a Kohana Kunoichi!"

"Ah, it's no bother. We will just have to be like Romeo and Juliet. Sasori and Sakura..it sounds so right, how can you push away your feelings? Besides, it's too late for rethinking things over. You allowed me access and I took the chance."

"I don't know, it's just if the others were to find out about..."

"Don't worry about the others, they don't need to know Sakura. This is just between you and me."

She decided to get out of her naked state so she grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. "Don't look." she proceeded to get up from the bed to grab her pink undies. Once they were on, she looked back at him and caught him peeking at her. "I said don't look!" she said as she covered her naked chest from his view. "Forgive me flower, it's just...that perfect body of yours is something I truly admire." her cheeks burned a bright pink while she turned back around to put the rest of her undergarments on. Before she could turn to face him, she felt his presence behind her. "Please tell me you have pants of some sort on." he chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I am as dressed as you are. Nothing but undergarments." his soft lips kissed her neck and let himself get comfortable there. "Let me take you somewhere today." she stepped out of his embrace and turned to look at him. "I don't know if that's a good idea."

He stepped forward and wrapped an arm around her waist while the other pushed loose pink locks behind her ear. "Just take a chance, I know you're probably thinking this chance is too risky because your friends and your precious Hokage, but haven't you been taking chances and risks since way back when? Shinobi's lives are basically revolved around taking chances and risks." She thought about it for a few moments before strangely agreeing. "I...yeah you're right about that. You know what, fine but if you try any sly moves then you're definitely done." He leaned in and kissed her forehead, then spoke in a soft tone. "If I try anything sly, I shall accept your finishing moves with appreciation." her lips formed a small smile at his words.

Why was her mouth accepting requests he made while her mind was still in a pile of confusion? Her heart trembled as he looked into her eyes. "Get ready Sakura, I'll be back here in a little bit." he released her from his grasp and kissed her one last time before stepping away to put the rest of his clothing on and disappearing.

He walked into his 'home' and went straight for the bathroom to freshen up and change clothes, but was blocked by his grinning friend. "So my man, enjoy your time last night of 'roughing up' and 'threatening' Daisy? I'm sure she's just trembling with fear right about now. Pft..." the puppet master's eye's narrowed and threw an icy glare. "What's so funny?" the blond man snickered and stood his ground between the bathroom and Sasori. "Nothing,...nothing at all. Just proud of you." he stepped out of the way and held an extending arm out towards the bathroom, granting access to the room. Sasori stayed in place and spoke with an annoyed tone. "You spied didn't you? I knew you were always such a perv. , but to spy on me in an intimate moment? You are one sick bastard." Deidara only laughed at his comments and shook his head. "I'm touched by your words, but trust me when I say this: me seeing you and Sakura was completely accidental, there is no way I would've wanted to see you dominate her on purpose. Ugh, just thinking about it makes me want to jump off a cliff." the agitated red head pushed past him and shut the door behind him rather loudly. "Well that's new, I actually managed to make the great Sasori angry. Hn."

It was near twelve o'clock when the love struck akatsuki member appeared in her home, awaiting for her to come to him, and when she did he wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace. "Ready flower?"

They walked hand in hand as they traveled down a long dirt path that was more than far enough away from Kohana for her to feel actually comfortable. "Where are we going, exactly?" he kept his gaze forward and replied. "You shall see soon enough."

They kept walking until they reached a bottom of a large hill, that was steep enough to basically rock climb just to get up and over it. "So, is this your version of a first da...uhm, get together?"

"No, this is part of the way to get to our _date_ destination. Ha, and all along I thought you were the patient one out of your group."

"Well, since there's no other way..I'll beat you up there." she challenged.

"What's the winner receive?"

Her lips formed a cute smile as she began speaking. "Hm, let's just settle the prize as a dare."

"Sounds delightful, see you when you get to the top last flower."

Before he knew it, he was at the top of the hill, but saw no traces of the pinkette anywhere. "Looks like I win." he said as he smirked.

"Not quite." She stood up from the rock she was sitting on and stretched sarcastically. "I almost fell asleep waiting here for you to get up here."

He quietly chuckled and walked over to her to embrace her once again in his loving embrace. "Impressive speed. Since you win, tell me your dare."

She smiled and leaned back a bit to look up into his eyes. "I dare you...to take your sneaky paws off my behind."

"Oh, were my hands there? They must have a mind of their own."

The corners of his lips turned up as his hands slowly crept up from her derriere to her lower back. "That was harder to do than I thought."

She quietly laughed to herself as she stepped away from him and looked around where they were. It was a brilliantly beautiful overhead view of free land and Kohana. The way the grass was colored vibrant green, and the way sun shone down upon the town made it seem more bigger and livelier. The area was quite large, trees and flowers made the place even prettier than it already was. This place was a secret location that was marked and owned by Sasori's parents before they passed away, his father bought the high land for Sasori's mother after they got married as a present. He never really had the chance to visit it ever since he joined the Akatsuki all those years ago due to his obsession with puppet making and his plans and journey with the notorious group. But now that he had finally stepped foot on this precious land, a floor of emotions released themselves from deep within.

He walked to a different side of the land and viewed kohana from a different angle. "It's quite beautiful...and to think I basically abandoned this place for so long, it's quite pitiful." he began noticing the small things that surrounded them such as the birds that flew over them and the distant noises of misc. animals and insects. Everything from this view intrigued him.

Suddenly he felt a presence beside him so he looked over and saw his beautiful pinkette standing there looking out at the view he had just been looking at a few moments ago. "How did you find this place Sasori?" without speaking, he took her hand in his and led her to sit under a nearby oak tree. They were both silent for a good full minute until he finally broke the intense silence.

"This land belonged to my parents. My father gifted it to my mother as a wedding present. She adored this place as a precious possession, I almost forgot about it due to my work with the Akatsuki, but I'm glad I didn't."

She was touched by his truthful words he had shared with her, and knowing Sasori he wouldn't have just told anyone about this, heck not even his own partner in crime Deidara. She felt a little special knowing sensitive information he had given her.

"Sasori...that's beautiful."

He took her hand in his and rose it to his lips to kiss it.

"At the age of nineteen they married, it was a young age but they were in love and that was all that mattered to them. When I was born, my parents spent as much time with me as they could but missions were starting to pile up on them due to their incredible strengths as individuals. I became frustrated that their focuses were becoming more involved on the missions and not me. They weren't trying to lessen their attention on me but I didn't know that back then. When they died, it broke me into 3 million pieces..that's when I had to start living with the old woman."

"Granny Chiyo?"

"Yes. She took care of me til I was a teen. I was rebellious and wild due to my broken feelings. You know deep down, I wish I could start all over and be a child once again and stop them from leaving that one horrific night."

Seeing him pour out his inner feelings out in the open in front of her brought her to light tears that trickled down her cheeks. He took notice to this and leaned towards her wipe her tears away from she looked down towards her lap. Seeing this as rejection, he moved back to his original sitting position to regain his poise but was soon caught in her embrace. Her slender arms were wrapped around his neck and was pulling him closer to her being. She leaned back a bit to kiss his forehead. So in a calm soothing voice, she spoke to him.

"I'm so sorry...Thank you...Sasori."

* * *

><p>His heart was pounding against his chest as he looked into those malicious red eyes. He knew there was no way he could escape those rotating tome's. From one look, those red eyes knew everything the nervous man knew, he couldn't keep any secrets from him.<p>

"Your partner the puppet boy, where is he?"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 is done yay.<strong>

**yeaah kinda short but hehe.. **

**So this was just a little update for you :D**

**a little plushie but ... it's what it is.**

**Working on next chapter...**

**There are polls on my profile if you wanna take them. :)**

**Anyways, til next time.**


	15. Romance At It's Finest

**I'm so excited to be releasing chapter 15. FINALLY!**

**I've been lingering on this chapter cause I hadn't had time to write and add more to it, and I wanted to make it good.**

**Warning, if your heart melts in this chapter... sorry but not sorry. :D **

**Sasori will be romantic yet again because it's in his nature in this story. **

**I was influence by this EDM song where some lines of the song was: **

_ I'm so f**kin' romantic_

_That you can't even handle it I'm California magic And I can keep your candle lit We could sail the oceans And swim in the Atlantic You could say I'm hopeless But I'm so f**kin' romant_ic

**I love it. :D**

**But now that it's here, I'm happy. :) **

**Hope you are too.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>He adored the way her green eyes sparkled when she looked at him, he could just sit and stare into them all day and night if he could. He stood up from where he was and extended a hand to help her up with him and embraced her. He loved the feeling of her body captured in his grasp, she fit perfectly into his arms as if she was created for him. "My love, I actually have something else planned for you today if you are willing to come along."<p>

Ah, how she loved his choice of words, he was like the man of her dreams. The way he called her, the way he talked to her and looked at her. It was everything she had ever wanted. He was truly swooning her.

"Depends on what you have planned. If you kidnap me and take me somewhere strange , I will punish you in the most severe way possible." she said with a straight face.

He only calmly smiled and placed a finger under her chin to tilt her head up slightly for a better angle so he could plant one of his intoxicating kisses. He planted his lips gently on hers and stayed there for a moment before releasing her and speaking in his usual gentle tone. "If I kidnap you and take you to a strange place, I shall gladly receive your severe punishment, as long as you are the one to punish me I don't mind."

She weakly punched his shoulder and laughed, then stepped away from him and smiled. "Well, what are we waiting for? Lead the way."

He followed her suggestion and held onto her hand as they made their way down from the beautiful land.

* * *

><p>His breath became shallow as his pupils dilated, his thoughts felt as if they were being controlled, oh how torturous this was. Those mean red eyes stared into his blue ones as if the blond man was nothing but a piece of dirty old gum stuck to the bottom of his shoe. "Speak Deidara." that cold voice commanded. There was no way getting around Itachi, he was too controlling and manipulative. "I...don't know where he is." the bomb expert growled through his clenched teeth. Sweat began dripping down the sides of his face. "Sure you do, just not at the moment. But when you know, I will.I assume patience is key here. We'll just wait til the sand demon contacts you."<p>

_'Kami...Sasori please don't come home. The evil Uchiha bastard is here.'_

"I don't understand why you don't want to tell us where Sasori is." spoke another voice that was approaching the two men. It was Kisame, the fish like man flashed a toothy grin and showed off his sharp shark like teeth. "We just want him to join us again officially. Just like old times ya'know." Deidara scoffed at this and glared at the two men. "Yeah well he's not the same anyways, practically useless!" Itachi was the first to speak. "How so?"

"Well, he's flesh now. Hn."

"So? That just gives him an advantage for when he destroys and takes over his missions, he'll enjoy it twice as much. Being in that lame puppet body all that time before he died probably was boring since he feel the way he destroyed." the blue man sat down nonchalantly and smirked.

"You know how the say of people's reincarnation? Well he's been brought back and is a whole new person. He's not the same man you knew before."

"I shall believe it when I see it." Uchiha stated.

"You know what? you guys are fun suckers. Hn. Why must you and the fish boy appear everywhere and ruin all the action? Hn."

The perfect dark brows above the cold red eyes rose a bit at Deidara's comment. "What action have you two been encountering?"

"Uh...it's none of your concern Uchiha. Hn."

_'Shit...shut the fuck up Deidara, I'm telling them everything without even trying! Damn me. There's no way they can know about Sakura...they could ruin it for Sasori... and if he finds out that I was the one to spill it out he'd have my head in a collection box. Damnit...I'd like to keep my head for at least a few more years.'_

* * *

><p>He's never felt more free or alive than in this moment, the feel of the wind through his fiery red hair, his beloved's fingers intertwined in his and the feel of the fresh air as it went into his lungs. It was everything he longed for, he was in a feeling of pure bliss. He looked down towards her and smiled as he watched her pink hair flow with the wind, he just wished he had a camera or at least a pen and notepad so he could capture and keep this beautiful image he took in before him. "Sakura." Her head turned to look back at him. "Hm?" he just smiled and looked back forward. "If you keep taking my breath away, I will become oxygen deprived and pass out." she blurted out laughing. "Is that your way of flirting?" he looked at her and nodded. "Is it cheesy?" She shook her head and kept laughing. "No, it's absolutely perfect. I love it."<p>

They had finally arrived to their destination. She looked around and saw nothing but flat ground and frowned. "Uh...what do you plan to do here exactly? There's nothing around.." he only smirked and pulled her body to his and made a hand signal with one of his hands. The warm wind swirled around him as they disappeared and reappeared in a different place withing seconds. Now they seemed far away from their shinobi world, but in all actuality it was a few hundred miles away. They now were standing on the foreign side of Japan in a city called Kyoto. She's never been to this part of Japan before, she's only been around the hidden villages so she was pretty ecstatic about visiting another part of her home land. Sasori on the other hand has been to Kyoto,Tokyo and Osaka plenty of times before due to certain special missions so it shouldn't have be anything new for him, yet it was. He saw the world in a new and different perspective. Why? It was simply because he was in love.

She looked all around her and took in the exotic beauty of the land of Japan. "Wow, it's amazing here. I didn't know it would be this beautiful...I've read books about the 'modern-ish' Japan but seeing it live in person is..."

"Simply exquisite. Like something out of this world." he added as a playful smirk spread across his soft lips.

She looked at him with a mix of curiosity and excitement in her eyes. "Exactly. Haven't you been here before though?"

He nodded. "I wasn't talking about Kyoto, flower." An arm snaked around her waist as the other one brushed her soft pink locks behind her ear and caressed her cheek. Her hands rested on his chest until one curious hand reached up to his cheek and gently brushed against his skin. He instinctively leaned towards her hand, wanting more of her touch. This was when she surprised him with a soft kiss, her kisses were something he cherished and enjoyed with every fiber of his new being.

She released him from her kiss and smiled up at him. "I never would've imagined I would be able to visit such place...and with you to top it off." He nodded in agreement and spoke. "Agreed, flower. I have booked a place for us to go but before we can, I have a surprise for you." he said after planting a kiss on her forehead.

She sarcastically gasped, almost giggling whilst doing so. "Another surprise from my oh so lovable Sasori kun?" he only smiled at her. "Why yes, my adorable Saku chan." He loved the way his name rolled of her tongue, it was like music to his ears. He stuck an arm out for her to hold onto and she took it without hesitation and followed him.

No more than twenty minutes later, they arrived to their destination. They looked up and viewed the beautiful inn that stood before them. The inn was designed like it was from the olden days with a touch of modernity. There was a forest like area that surrounded the back of the building which brought more appeal to the building.

Their breathes were taken away when they entered the building, everything was so shiny and brand new looking, they did a phenomenal job with keeping this place clean in every nook and cranny. From the shiny floors to the doors and ceiling, everything was beautiful. The lobby was spacious and decorated with green plants, beautiful chairs and pictures. They began walking in as he led her to a sofa so he could go talk with the receptionist about the key to their room. After settling everything, he took Sakura's hand and led her to the elevator, once they reached their floor he led her to the end of the hall and opened up the door to their new room.

Once she stepped in, her eyes scanned the room anxiously and was beyond impressed. The area was huge, she walked through the bedroom, bathroom, kitchen and living area. Every room seemed to be better than the previous, it was like the type of suites she had seen on tv in a five star hotel. Thinking Sasori was behind her, she turned to thank him for bringing her here but he was nowhere in sight. "Sasori?" She walked into the living area and spotted him in front of the huge window that showed off the city below, so she she took a place beside him. "Have you found your clothes yet?" he said as he brought his eyes to hers. She shook her head in confusion. "I didn't bring clothes with me... I kinda left, not knowing we'd be traveling somewhere far. " he flashed a small smile before leaving his place and walking over to the bed and picked up a plastic package that seemed to have pink clothing within it.

She followed him saw the package in his hands. "You didn't buy me clothes..." He smirked and handed her the package. "Buying clothing and nice things for you is my pleasure. I want nothing more than to see a smile upon your beautiful face." His words melted her heart into a puddle. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, so much.." He nodded and sent her off to the bathroom to change.

Twenty minutes later...

He knocked on the door to check on how she was doing and heard her scuffled around before becoming silent. "Flower, are you doing alright in there?"

"No...I am actually have a hard time putting this on, it's different from what I'm used to."

"May I come in?"

She opened the door and let him in with a frown upon her face. "Sorry for hogging up the bathroom...I didn't know how hard it could be to put a dress on." She pointed down at the open dress that hung on her petite body. It hung open, exposing her black underwear set. An amused smile spread across his lips as his eyes scanned her beautiful body up and down before resting upon her distressed eyes. "I can assist you." She handed him the sash that was supposed to hold the dress together and nodded. "Please do. If I try one more time, the dress might be wearing me instead."He chuckled and took the sash in hand, then walked a slow circle around her. "The colors blend wonderfully with you Saku chan."

The kimono was a shade darker than her hair, with flowers of all shades of pink strategically placed all over the dress. The sash was a lighter pink with black details to complete the look. He now stood in front of her with the sash over his shoulder, his hands gently took hold onto the sides of her breasts and slide down til they rested upon her hips. From there he pulled her close to him and embraced her, his lips met with the soft skin of her neck as he parted his lips just slightly and kissed her there. "Damn...I can never get enough of you."

Twenty minutes later...

They both walked out of the bathroom, her dress was properly fitted and tied on her and he was also changed into black shiny shoes, nice (fitted) black pants, a (fitted) white dress shirt and a black skinny tie accessorized with a small scorpion clip attached to it. Her hair was neatly braided to the side with small pretty accessories( that was also given to her as a gift) here and there to complete the up hairdo. His fiery hair was attractively messy and styled the way it has always been.

She was turned towards the window, watching the city with interest, but was interrupted when she felt a soft tap on her shoulder. She turned to see a covered pink shoe box presented to her in Sasori's hands. She looked up and saw his smiling face looking down at her. She loved his smiles, he seemed to captivate all of her attention every time he looked her like that. "This is to complete your look." She took the box and uncovered it and admired the beautiful geta shoes. (Traditional wooden japanese shoes) They were decorated with one small pink metal flower clipped onto the cloth of both shoes. "Sit." he said as he knelt onto one knee to help her put them on. She did as he said and sat in one of the chairs behind her. He took the box and carefully took out each sandal and placed them on her clothed feet. _(She already had the socks on) _and looked up at her and smiled.

It was nearly three o'clock in the afternoon, and the sun was shining down brightly upon the beautiful town of Kyoto. She held an oil paper umbrella that was decorated with sakura branches and flowers and let the stem rest over her shoulder, letting the rays of the sun bounce off the top of the umbrella and covering both of them. (basically one of those Japanese umbrellas) The town was attractive and held many secrets within it's walls, which was why he chose Kyoto as the town they visited, he wanted to uncover secrets with her here and make memories and add to the secretive walls.

As she walked beside him, she found herself walking closer to him as he placed a hand on her waist affectionately. People looked at the beautiful couple in awe and amazement, they looked so mystical and beautiful together. His red fiery hair and her pink hair attracted the eyes of the older folks for they knew pink and red were basically best friends in colors , they had never seen a couple who possessed such strikingly beautiful features such as theirs.

He stopped and looked up at the building he had mentioned about earlier. "Here we are." he said as he lead her inside the front entrance. "Ah, we're visiting a hanamachi?" she said as she looked all around her. They stopped as they were greeted by an maiko, whom smiled and gracefully bent to her knees to kneel and bow in respect to her customers. They slipped their shoes off and left them in place and followed the woman as she led them to a different room down the hall. She stopped and knelt down once again and carefully slid the paper door open, then bowed with respect before allowing them in.

They stepped in and bowed their greetings to the Maiko's and Geisha's that were in the room whom already bowed in return. They took their seat on the floor around the table that was in the middle of the large room and began their activities.

* * *

><p>They played tennis with Deidara's clay and to his dismay they didn't have a care in the world if he protested against it or not, and he most definitely did. "Damn it, stop using my clay as tennis balls you bastards! Art such as mine isn't made for playing childish games with!" Itachi just stared at him as he continued hitting the clay back at Kisame whom was laughing at Deidara's anger. "Stop being so sensitive Deidara, it's just clay. And besides, it's super bouncy which makes it fun to manipulate. No wonder why you chose this type of clay to mold." Before he could add any more, Itachi stopped him. "Silence. If you say anything else, he will ramble on with his 'art of many masterpieces' speech and we will have no choice but to listen."<p>

"So that's what you hate huh? Well then, I shall continue on with my speech. Un. So where it all began I was seventeen when I..." he was suddenly interrupted when a piece of clay was stuffed into his mouth by the hands of Kisame. "Not today bud."

He spat out the clay and roared. "You evil bastard, yuck...shit..." he ran over to the sink in 'his' bathroom and rinsed out the nasty taste of salty bland clay.

This seemed to entertain the two akatsuki members as they began silently chuckling among themselves. This gave him an idea and he had to take the chance while he could since they were distracted. He took a piece of clay from his pouch and created a small message bird, then created a paper-like figure and pen and wrote a small message for Sasori.

* * *

><p>'Sasori, I'm sending you this as a warning. Those two akatsuki bastards are here looking for you. They found our hideout and are planning to take you back into the group. They are waiting for you to come home or tell me where you so they can find you. Don't come home and don't reply.'<p>

-Deidara

* * *

><p>He sent the bird through the window and left the bathroom and quietly returned to the two criminals. "I could blow you all up if wanted."<p>

Itachi only stared at him with those terrifying red eyes while Kisame smirked. "What's stopping you kid? We're waiting for you to make a move here."

_'Damn them and their oh so mighty thoughts. Tch.'_

"If you insist you big headed bastards. hn." Deidara did a quick hand signal before disappearing into a puff of smoke. Not being too far behind him, the two partners appeared seconds after he did in an abandoned battle field. "As expected, your speed is impressive. Hn. But that won't save you from my bombs. heh." the blond bomb expert said as he grinned in a maniac-ish way before creating a flying bird bomb.

"I suppose the idiot wants to battle." Itachi said as he calmly watched Deidara fly higher into the air. "Well if that's what he wants, let's show em' how it's done. Eh Itachi?" Kisame grinned and looked up at the wild blond.

* * *

><p>They both laughed in harmony as the Geisha's finished telling jokes about funny situations they had encountered before. Once all was settled down, the Maiko stood up and presented them with a traditional dance while one Geisha played an melodic instrument.<p>

"Sasori, this is fantasic." she whispered as her eyes watched the Maikos. He leaned towards her and whispered back. "I knew you'd like it. After this, there is one more place I'd like to take you." She looked at him and smiled. "There's a surprise at every corner with you, Sasori kun." A polite close lipped smile spread across his lips as he took her hand in his and brought it to his awaiting lips to plant a kiss on it.

For the rest of the duration at the hanamachi, they played tradition japanese games with the geisha and maiko, they ate small snacks and drank shots of sake and green tea and laughed together. It was an experience of a lifetime and she was glad she got to have it with him.

Once their stay was completed, they were escorted out by the same woman who had greeted them when they first arrived. They slipped their shoes back on and took their leave.

She held her umbrella in the same fashion as she did before, over her shoulder and his hand was placed on her waist again encouraging her to walk closer with him. They walked until they stood before another beautiful building. It was a restaurant. He lead her in and mentioned their names to the host before they were lead to the dining room. It was yet another marvelous setting, Kyoto never seemed to disappoint when it came to architect and decorations.

They were seated at a table that was organized and decorated with two lit candles and rose petals that were scattered in the center of the table. The chopsticks were neatly packaged into cool designed paper coverings next to the shiny glass cups filled with water that were brought by the waiter as they were being seated. When the waiter left, he smiled as he watched her greens eyes sparkle with amazement.

"What would you like to order, flower?" he said as he reached over the table to take her hand in his and gently massaged the top of it with his thumb. She smiled at him and looked down at the menu. "Uhm...I'm not sure. What do you suggest?" With that, he looked over the menu and decided. He called the waiter over and order the special of the night. The waiter took their menus and left for the kitchen. "What did you get?" she asked curiously. He admired her cute face once more and spoke. "You'll see, I'm sure you'll like it."

As they waited for their food, they actually sat there and stared into each others eyes lovingly and with such passion that it was nearly an unbreakable concentration. The other couples, mainly the women stared with slight jealously and awe at the two as they wished they had the same type of love, affection and connection with their own partners. The waiter finally came with their food on a silver platter with another waiter behind him with another tray of food. They set down the multiple dishes that consisted of the main dish and side dishes. Their main dish was sashimi, along with the side dishes that consisted of: omuraisu, monjayaki, gyoza and chawanmushi and various vegetables on small dishes.

"Sugoi...is this the special they were advertising at the front door?"

"It certainly is, my love. Now let's eat." He gestured her to pick her chopsticks up to begin eating.

They both had a blast eating all the food that was presented to them, it actually amazed the waiters every time they approached their table because they were eating so good that nearly all their food was gone. Sasori and Sakura seemed like they had a bottomless pit in their stomachs. What was left of their food, they had asked the waiter to box it up for them to take back to the inn with them.

"Close your eyes babe." She followed his instructions and closed her green eyes.

_'He called me...eek...BABE! oh goodness.. why am I acting like a little girl?'_

He lovingly observed her cute heart shaped face and rosy cheeks that were flattered with her long black lashes. "Beyond beautiful." he commented as he took out a small fancy jewelry box. "Open those lovely eyes." her eyes slowly opened and set on the open box in his hand. In the box contained a sparkly necklace. The main piece of the necklace was a locket heart with a sparkly 'S' that stood for her name over the heart. She stared at it, then at him in shock. He smiled as he opened up the locket to reveal an carving of words on one side and an empty area on the other. The words read: ' The love we share is divine and sweet as your heart and smile. Forever my love will be with you.'

"I'll help you put it on." Without hesitating, he stood from his seat and placed the beautiful necklace around her neck and locked it in place, then went and sat back down across from her. "Sasori kun..." he only smirked as he spoke. "Later, we must take a breath taking picture together for that empty space."

_'My,my ...how I've fallen for this woman.'_

Later when they were finally back to their room and out of their formal-ish clothes and into their newly bought pajamas, she stood in front mirror in the bathroom and smiled at herself as she admired the necklace he had given her. Then he walked in and stood behind her and snaked his arms around her waist. "I'm glad you like it." She turned to face him and almost let her eyes tear up, but managed to actually compose herself before that happened. "I love it...and everything you've done for me tonight. I seriously never would've imagined I've ever get to experience something like this with someone I enjoy being around." his brows raised in sarcastic surprise. "Oh? You actually enjoy being with me?" she playfully punched his shoulder.

"I_ love_ being around you."

"I _love_ your company as well, flower."

"I _love_ the way you talk."

"I _love_ the way those pretty green eyes sparkle."

"I _love_ your soft lips."

"I _love_ kissing you with them."

"I _love_ you."

Her eyes widened as soon as she realized what she had said. "Uh... I uh..." was all she could say at the moment. Her cheeks burned red as her heart skipped a beat. But her nerves were suddenly calmed when his warm hand rose to her cheek and his voice soothed her as he spoke into her ear quietly.

"I_ love_ you too, Sakura."

At that moment, all the hatred left in him for her had vanished as if were never there. The flooding emotions of suppressed feelings exploded in his chest and spread all over his warm body. The tingling feeling warmed him to the core, he felt like a whole new man. Born again and given another chance at human life. This was what love did to people and he finally realized how good it felt to be loved and to love someone more than worthy enough for his love. Something no one knew, not even Sasori himself, was that when he loved..he loved hard. He was the type of man that once he had captured a butterfly, he would never give up on sheltering it and cherishing it until the very end.

She held both his cheeks with her hands and kissed him with passion. His hands were placed the sides of her waist as he took in her precious kiss, he felt privileged to receive such sweet kisses from her. She let him go after some time and wrapped her arms around his waist as her head rested upon his warm chest.

30 minutes later...

After settling in some more, she was fast asleep in bed. He was still awake and learning on the rails of the outside balcony, looking out into the sparkling sky of Kyoto. This was literally the best day of his life and he was actually glad things turned out how they did. How his hate turned to love and how his plan of killing and torturing her had failed since he couldn't bring himself to laying a combative hand on her. Who knew such a terrible criminal such as him could be capable of possessing something shiny and precious called love? He was honored to receive it from a beauty such as Sakura Haruno. She was strong, beautiful and unique. Everything that fitted into his liking.

Before he could turn to go back in and sleep with her, a small bird landed on the rail in front of him and chirped. He recognized it immediately took the note from it's foot to read it.

"Damn it all." He crumbled the note in his hand and felt it disappear from his grasp, then turned to rest off the night.

_'There's no way I will ever allow them to know about what I have now...what I hold dear to my heart.'_

He knew if he joined the akatsuki again officially, he would have to give her up since she was technically on the opposing side. If he didn't and they knew about her, they would take her in and torture her til she spilled the info they would want to know til her death and who knows what else those perverted bastards would do. He didn't even want to think about it. He looked over at Sakura's sleeping form and the slow but steady movements of her body slightly rising up and down as she breathed.

_'I'll hold her closer to me...no one will ever take her away.'_

He scooted closer to her back and hung his arm over her, and cuddled into her being.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh mah gosh!<strong>

**Chapter 15 is donzo! yess. :D**

**After having to rewrite it over 3 times on some parts due to the internet being stupid I finally finished it. yay.**

**Just wanted to take a moment to thank each and every one of the followers and people who favorited this story.**

** I truly appreciate your support. :)**

**I'm glad you've liked it enough to keep reading. **

**Thanks for taking your precious time in doing so.**

_I have been coming up with new story ideas lately and am really excited to write them. As soon as I'm done with this story, I'll be releasing one at a time so I won't have to be overwhelmed with updating 20 stories at a time. LOL _

**I'll be working on chapter 16 now, so I'll chat with you in the next chapter. **

**Until next time. **

**:D**


	16. Brothers For Life

Green crystal eyes opened slowly as the sun crept into the wide room, fanning over everything and leaving a warm hue to everything the rays touched. She slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before observing her surroundings and remembering the oh so lovely day she had yesterday, all thanks to Sasori. She looked over at his sleeping form and smiled to herself and began thinking.

_'All the things I never would've done...I've done. It's his fault that I feel this way about him. Ha, it looks like he made the impossible, possible. He's clearly incredible.'_

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice that he was fully awake, sitting up and staring back into her eyes with such love and adoration that is melted her heart, even this early in the morning.

"Why good morning angel." he cooed warmly as he pecked her cheek. "Good morning." she said with a small smile. He laid back down and stared at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. "I wish we could just stay here forever and never go back." he said almost in a whisper, his brows slightly knitted together as he began to think about the warning letter he received from Deidara last night. She watched his concerned face as he continued staring at the ceiling and decided at this moment to jump him. For a number of reasons. Firstly was because she wanted to cheer him up and make him smile. Secondly, she suddenly felt the need to be playful for who knows why, and lastly because she wanted to feel his warm embrace as she did so many times yesterday evening.

She maneuvered herself as she swung a leg over his body and positioned herself on his lower abdomen, straddling him. It seemed to work since she saw that his eyes had brighten up and a smirk spread across his lips. His eyes immediately focused on her with intense interest as he sat up and placed his hands on the bed behind him to support his weight. "My oh my, you sure know how to start a day right, blossom." his dreamy voice stated as his honey brown eyes gazed into her green ones. "My priority right now is to make Sasori kun smile." she said in the most kawaii way possible while giving him a quick kiss to the lips. It knocked the wind out him and brought him into a whole new world. He was dazed yet impressed.

"I'm learning more and more about you everyday Sakura, I have yet to find out how many more sides there are of you." he said with an amused smile.

After trading cute remarks back and forth they got up and changed back into their normal clothes and packed their dress clothes and accessories and left over food up to take home with them. She was expecting to go home since he hadn't mentioned anything about going anywhere else, but he was thinking otherwise. He wanted to go anywhere but Kohana due to his criminal _'brothers' _waiting for him there_, _ there was no way he would let them know of his relationship with Haruno, Sakura or the pink haired vixen as they called her. So he came up with a suggestion.

"Love, did you enjoy our stay here?"

"I most certainly did."

"I'm pleased to hear that..." he paused on his last view words, causing her to look at him in question.

"What's the matter, Sasori?"

"Well, I've been thinking..would you like to travel around a bit more? We could visit other places that are more extravagant than Kyoto."

She paused for a split second before answering.

"Well...I'd love to but I don't think I can. The Hokage had sent me a message earlier, and it seems like an urgent matter."

She held up a piece of paper in her hand and raised it enough for him to see it.

"I see. They can't use someone else?"

"I'm afraid not. Since she's sent me this personally, I can't refuse to come. I'm sorry."

He looked down at floor and shook his head. How frustrating this was, how could this turn out this way? He wanted to come back with her and spend all the time in the world in her presence but couldn't. Those idiots were sure to stay there for a while and wait for him to return, they were in the way of him spending his sweet time with his new found love. If those bastards really wanted him back, they would have to come and get him themselves and expect a fight.

"No, don't apologize...alright then, let's be on our way."

His hard expression hadn't changed as he packed up the little stuff he had along with her, they left the inn and began their travels back towards Kohana. They were silent as they walked which wasn't unusual, but the atmosphere that was associated with the silence was definitely strangling the both of them. She constantly looked at him to see his set expression of nothing, but it never seemed to change, which worried her so she finally spoke up. "Sasori kun...I know I disappointed you but..." without even looking over, he spoke before she could finish her sentence. "Sakura chan, don't worry. When duties are brought to a shinobi's attention, they must follow it through and execute the protocols. We can always go out together, so it's okay." he finally spared her a warm glance before slightly smiling. This gave her back the confidence she needed to continue walking with him without feeling weird.

When they came up to a fork that split two paths, they walked their separate ways until she stopped and looked at him in confusion.

"Uhm...Sasori, Kohana is this way."

He stopped in his tracks and looked her way with smile with a slight hint of amusement.

"I know,but this way is the same distance but has more features to look at. The way you're going has nothing but flat ground to look at."

She took his words in for a moment and crossed over to the path he was standing on and clasped her hand into his.

"Lead the way." she said with a sweet smile.

He smirked and interlocked their fingers as they started walking down the path he chose. He didn't lie about how this path lead to kohana and that it did have more interesting features to look at on the way, but this path was a bit longer than the other one. She'd tell the difference later, but it didn't bother him this bought him time for Deidara move the duo away from their 'home' as he knew the blond would.

* * *

><p><em>Nearly 1 hour later...<em>

"Ha you bastards are no fucking match for my explosions of art!" Deidara said as he threw down a several long ranged bombs at his fellow Akatsuki brothers. For the past half hour Itachi and Kisame had been expertly dodging all his explosions, showing no signs of getting tired or slower. This bugged the bomber to no end as he kept trying his best to pin point and predict a direction of where to throw his bombs in effort to bring at least one of them down.

"Give up Deidara. This is just playing tag, you're wasting your time and your ammo." Itachi said as he dodged another bomb that was thrown his way. Kisame only chuckled as he also dodged a bomb. "C'mon kid, for once listen to Itachi. Sooner or later you'll run out of that nasty clay of yours and then what, hm?" This only angered the bomber and caused him to throw larger bombs their way. "Shut the fuck up you annoying bastards, my clay isn't nasty. What's nasty is your big ugly face, you should've got your face done when Sasori offered to 'perfect you'!" The fish man only laughed, but this time a bit sarcastically. He remembered the day Sasori had offered to turn him into a puppet when he was complaining about his appearances _(he thought he was alone, but obviously not)_.

"Nice one blondie, but at least I'm not the one who looks like a chick. What's her name again? Ino from Kohana?"

"Oh, _HA HA_ fish face. Did you come up with that one or did you steal it from someone who already said that. You insult thief."

"Enough of this foolishness."

There was a sudden wind that drifted from the ground to in front of Deidara, it was so fast that he didn't even know what was happening. The next thing he knew was that he was on the ground, with a heavy foot placed on his back. He grunted in pain as the pressure from the foot pressed on him even more.

"Get the hell off of me you red eyed bastard! Urghhh."

"I've had enough of playing this game. I've given you multiple chances to speak up about the whereabouts of our friend, but you choose to not spill."

Everything in his blue eyed vision was getting blurry, he was going out and he knew why. The last thing he saw was those swirling tomoe's and red eyes.

_'Damn...it...all...'_

* * *

><p>They approached a large oak tree and viewed it with appreciation, Sasori was right, this way was definitely more interesting and beautiful. She was glad that she listened to him. "Gah, this is beautiful." she stated. "Not as beautiful as you are." he said with a smirk. They've been like this for the past twenty minutes, her commenting on the beauty of the nature that surrounded them and him replying to her by using her comments and switching a few words around to make her sentence into a compliment.<p>

As of now, they had been traveling for about 2 hours although it didn't even seem like it.

"Sasori, are you sure this way is the same walking distance as the other path? Usually by now we'd be seeing the tips of buildings in Kohana."

He stopped and turned to face her and place his hands on her shoulders in an effort to comfort her. "Yes my flower, you don't have to worry about a thing."

_'Eh, I'm sure he's right...I guess time stops and goes whenever it pleases so it feels like it's been longer.'_

They continued on their travels as she began erasing the doubt in her mind.

* * *

><p>Their decorated black robes flew back as the wind slapped it back and forth due to their incredible speed. They were silent but it was as if they were still communicating though their expressions. Kisame held Deidara over his shoulder like a sack of rice as they traveled, and to his dismay the little bastard was a little heavy probably due to his sack of clay he always carried around.<p>

"If I wasn't such a generous guy, I would've made you carry this little bombing freak, Itachi." the shark like man said through his smirk. Itachi only looked his way for approximately five seconds before turning his attention back in front of him.

"Hn." was all he said, which annoyed Kisame to an endless extent.

"Pfft... annoying Uchiha and his 'Hn's '."

They were approaching their target at a fast rate, and knowing how extremely intelligent of a man Sasori was they masked their chakra in effort to improve their surprise appearance.

"I know he's a cunning man, but do we really _need_ him like every says we do?"

Itachi focused on the tree limbs ahead and thought to himself before replying.

"Yes, there isn't anyone in the shinobi world that can replace him. He's one of a kind and it would be a waste to let him go like this. If he wasn't worthy, I wouldn't even be out here. Obviously if Pein thinks that puppet man is _that_ good, then that's another reason to see into this mission."

"Hm, I've never seen you so interested in a mission like this before."

"Hn. I'm not interested, just curious as to what Sasori's been up to since he turned human."

"I'm seeing a new side of you, I've never seen you interested in other people's lives."

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes had passed and they were still steadily walking hand in hand, until she sensed something strange in the air. Her brows furrowed as she began focusing on the strange feeling that awakened her sensitive senses. He noticed this and looked down at her with concern.<p>

"Is something the matter, flower?"

"Yeah...there's something or rather someone approaching us at a fast rate. I can't tell who, but their chakra is dark and there are more than one of them." she looked back with a ready look. "They're coming from behind us..." he looked back as his expression changed from a calm on to a serious one. "Approximately how much longer?" she looked to her right, away from him and noted what she sensed now. "They separated, they're both coming in at approximately five minutes." The two disappeared into thin air and evacuated to their temporary hiding places.

And as she had sensed, the two dark chakra holders appeared where the cute duo had just been standing. Both men stood with such an intimidating presence that it could've scared anyone away or make nervous, well all except Sasori of course. He was used to their ways and presence that it was nothing to him. He glared at the two familiar faces as he watched their every move, every breath and words as he knelt protectively in front of his flower and hid within a large group of trees and bushes.

_'Damn them...looks like Deidara was defeated in the end. Poor fellow, after all this I need to remind him to train more due to his insufficient skills.'_

_'Kami...it's Uchiha, Itachi and that creepy looking fish guy...Kisame was it? What the hell is going to unfold...surrounded by Akatsuki once again.'_

Those red eyes were not fooled as he already knew where they were hiding, he looked towards the bushes and trees and stared intently at them, which caused Sakura's stomach to twist and turn with the uttermost uncomfortable feeling. Kisame on the other hand, wasn't paying as much attention and was just looking around at the beauty that surrounded them.

"Hm, not bad for a boring walkway." the fish man said, with Deidara still hanging loose over his shoulder.

Know that their cover was blown, Sasori focused his chakra strings and attached them to his blond partner and snatched him away from his Akatsuki brethren. Her green eyes grew as she saw Deidara fly towards them, still unconscious and land in front of her.

He looked down at his friend and slapped him around a few times before he gave up and turned his attention back to Itachi and Kisame.

"Come out, come out wherever you are puppet man. I know you're hiding over there, so give it up and come out. We just want to chat with you for a little bit, don't be like this for our first meeting since your puppet body's '_death'_." the shark man snickered as he stared at the leafy area.

As expected, poisonous needles were thrown towards them but dodged with efficiency. Only because they were thrown to distract them instead of hurt them. The two Akatsuki members separated into different directions and watched as Sasori appeared out of thin air.

"Ah, well if it isn't our dear brother in crime. Sasori." the blue faced man stated.

"Kisame...Itachi, it's been a while since we've last spoken."

Itachi nodded once in agreement and spoke.

"It's fine seeing you as well puppet master."

He looked over Sasori's shoulder towards the bushy area and smirked.

"I see you have company, whom is it?"

The tension rose even more if that was possible as Sasori's eyes hardened with anger. His body grew a bit stiff as he watched the sharingan holder's eyes focus back on his honey colored eyes.

"It's clearly none of your concern Itachi, now let's get on with why you're here. Is it because you all want me to come back into the Akatsuki again, officially?"

"Very good, indeed. Since you're back we wish to welcome you back, there isn't a reason why you wouldn't want to join right? Unless...you have found something interesting to play with before I and Kisame got to talk with you." his cold smirk stayed plastered on his face as he continued on staring into his eyes.

_'Definitely something feminine back there, let's just see who's there.' _Itachi thought as he gazed over back to the bushes.

There was sudden movement and before anyone could know what happened, Itachi was a few inches in front of the bush actually struggling with Sasori as the puppet master held two kunai knives up, blocking Itachi from going any further.

"Hn."

"Back up this instant Uchiha, or you'll regret ever stepping forward."

Kisame began chuckling uncontrollably before speaking.

"Wow, that blond blob was definitely not kidding when he said you were different from what we thought. You've become possessive and protective over another being. Just show us who the lucky person is...perhaps a woman? Kami...she must be the hottest thing alive if she's got your attention buwaha...I mean remember all those times that those hot girls came over but you never seemed interested in? Tch... I don't see how, cause they were sexy. Yum."

"Shut your foul mouth you insolent fool." the red head spat as he slightly snarled towards the men.

As they continued their heated conversation, Sakura tried her very best to wake the sleeping Deidara whom seemed impossible to awaken. She had already finished healing him of his wounds and was now slapping him around as Sasori did earlier. In a whisper like tone, she began speaking to him.

"Come on you weirdo, wake up...wake up..wake freakin' up."

She grabbed her bottle of water and poured a bit of H2O on his face, which surprisingly awakened him, he scrunched his face up at the cold feeling being washed over his face and stirred a bit before raising a hand up to touch his face, but something was in his hand's path. He grabbed a handful of the thing that blocked his way and squeezed it a few times before hearing a sudden intake of breath and a silent feminine murmur. He then felt a small hand grab his jaw and squeeze his cheeks together and a sweet whispered voice speak to him.

"If you wish to live Deidara, I suggest you take your hand off my bum."

He finally opened his eyes fully and looked down at his hand grabbing a handful of her derriere, a goofy smirk spread across his lips.

"Ah, now I see why Sasori enjoys your company so much...so curvy and full of..."

He received a soft slap to the face before he could finish his sentence.

"Shut it you perv." She removed his creeping hand before it could continue it's pervy ways."

He chuckled quietly and sat up and looked around.

"What's going on? Where the hell are we and where is my man?"

She explained everything to him and refreshed his memory of what happened, soon he realized exactly what had happened and what was going on. He immediately jumped up and out of the bushes right next to his best friend and partner. Sasori flickered his eyes towards the bomber and smirked.

"Good morning sleepy face. Nice to see you up and running again." Sasori's honey filled voice spoke as he turned his attention back to the duo.

"Shut up, it's not my fault they're so full of themselves!"

Without warning, Itachi moved as the wind and began the battle while Kisame disappeared. Sasori blocked off Itachi's attacked efficiently but noticed the blue man was gone, so he made a huge effort to push Itachi back by sending flaming shuriken dipped with poison towards him as a distraction so he could run back to Sakura. Deidara took over Sasori's spot against Itachi and smirked wildly.

"Looks like it's me and you again, sharingan."

Sasori dashed to where he and Sakura were hiding and found that Kisame was already there with his arms crossed as he looked down at Sakura, whom stood a few feet away in a defensive stance.

"Wow Sasori, I'm impressed. You picked this pink haired kunoichi as your babe, well she's not too bad looking. In fact, I think I've already grown smitten with her she's painfully adorable."

"Touch her and you'll need to get several fucking limbs replaced." the red head hissed as he got into a defensive position. This seemed to make Kisame's eye sparkle with interest as he watched how angry and possessive Sasori had become.

"My, my..." laughed the fish man as he watched Sasori disappear and reappear in front of Sakura. "Look how good you two look together...like a lion protecting his lioness."

Their battle begun.

A raging twenty minutes had passed when Deidara was thrown half across the field and ambushed with black crows. This was when Itachi took his chance to peek behind the bushes but didn't even have to since Sasori and Sakura voluntarily stepped out from behind them.

"I don't see why you despise coming back with us, Sasori."

"I do not wish to waste my time being affiliated with you any longer. I've wasted too much time already doing missions I had no desire to do."

Itachi's red eye gazed over at Sakura and lingered there for a few moments before returning back to Sasori's.

"Hn. If it's Haruno, Sakura you're worried about losing. Don't be. We don't usually bug into your personal life unless necessary, especially when a man has personal things to take care of. You can keep your woman...but of course I wouldn't expect you to know that since you've never really had a social life and all. Nothing out of the norm since basically the majority of us don't either." Uchiha said.

"You expect me to believe you will let me live my life how I see fit? Even being with the Akatsuki whom basically dominates the member's lives?."

"Why yes of course. But only you wouldn't know...being one of the anti socials and all."

Sasori only scoffed at this and glared daggers at him.

"If I were to put my limited trust in you and our organization...I will hope and pray that you all won't betray me by twisting your words. Or so help me I will..."

Itachi raised a calm hand up and interrupted him.

"No need to continue with that sentence, I as well as the others understand you concerns and will respect your privacy more. So no worries will be put into that intelligent head of yours. Join us again and we'll see to it that we are honest to our word."

Sasori hesitated before answering and nodded. "I shall see to it that you are. If not, I shall be the one to slice your neck." Itachi nodded in agreement and spoke. "I'm certain that you are more than capable to do so...far more than your useless partner over there. Remind him to train more if he wants to survive." He looked over at Deidara whom was just now recovering from his fallen state. Sasori smirked, never breaking eye contact with the intimidating Uchiha man. "That, I will do."

Kisame rose from under the ground, from which he had been pummeled into by Sakura's furious fists earlier and groaned into a chuckle. "Damn little lady, you sure do pack a punch don't you?" He walked out in the open and stretched. "I thought I'd be stuck there for who knows how long...So are you back with us red head?" he looked at Sasori's stone cold face and smirked, his expression said everything. "Ah, so you are aren't you? Well welcome back brother! I'm sure Itachi explained everything but I wanted to add my two cents. Just to clarify, we're not the ones you should be worried about...it's her team mates and Hokage you all should be worried about. They, unlike us are judgmental stuck up pricks, they are the ones that will never accept your relationship." This struck a nerve in both Sasori and Sakura, but she was the first one to burst.

"Watch it fish face, before I punch you again! Don't speak of my Hokage and friends like that!" she stepped forward threatening to beat him again but Sasori held her back.

"Sakura..let's not. The battle is done and over with. Please excuse that idiot for his foolish words."

She calmed herself and nodded before stepping back and regaining her posture.

"Sasori...I think we should continue on." she said in a tone where only he could hear. He nodded and faced his renewed partners in crime.

"We'll be on our way, we've got somewhere to be. I'll see you soon."

The duo nodded in unison before Itachi stepped forward and tossed a very shiny Akatsuki ring towards Sasori whom caught it without mistake.

"Welcome back." Itachi said in his usual stoic tone of voice.

* * *

><p>And just as they appeared in the beginning, they disappeared with the wind. Sasori turned to his love and brushed her pink locks behind her ear and affectionately kissed her forehead. "My flower, we have nothing to worry about." he reassured. But she was a bit worried anyways. "I haven't even considered thinking about what Lady Tsunade's thoughts would be if she knew about us.. or my friends and team mates..." his brows furrowed in concern as he replied. "Well...you don't have to tell them...exactly do you?" she looked at him before speaking. "It would be wrong if I didn't...but then again I don't know how they would react...all I know is that I don't want to lose you Sasori kun." She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed herself against him in a needy embrace. He retaliated by capturing her in his arms and stroking her soft hair. "I was about to say the same about you."<p>

It had nearly been a whole hour until they finally arrived to her home safely and unnoticed. She set her bags down in her room and sat on the couch along with him whom was patiently waiting for her.

"I'm going to tell Ino...at least she has a right to know what I've been hiding. I checked my voicemail's on my home phone and there are 158 unheard messages from the Yamanaka's phone."

He pulled her closer to him and let her head rest on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her body.

"If you trust in her, then go for it flower. Whomever you choose to tell is up to you."

She nodded and began drawing small circles on his chest with her finger.

"Do you have to leave and meet with the others today?" she asked.

"Yes, a short meeting and I will be finished with them for at least today. Did you have something in mind?"

She nodded and sat up. "I was going to talk with her and invite her over...if all goes well over the phone then I would like to introduce you to her as my boyfriend. "

He pursed his lips and smiled that smile she loved so dearly. "Sure. I'll be here in a flash whenever you call."

She smiled and held the back of his neck and pulled him into a sweet kiss which soon turned into a rather heated one.

_5 minutes later..._

A knock on the door startled them and caused them to sit up...well sit up the best they could. His lips were passionately locked with hers, he was nestled in between her legs, his cloak was off, her head band was on the floor on top of his cloak, and both of their usually perfect hair styles were messed and scuffled. He got up and she sat up along with him as they both looked towards the door.

"Oh shit...who would that be?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hi hi puffy ami yumi go!<em>**

**_It's the hi hi puffy ami yumi show._**

**_Anyone remember that show? Haha That used to be my show way back when I was in elementary/middle school. Ah, those were the good ol days. hehe. _**

**_Yup that's all for now._**

**_Hope you enjoyed it._ **

**Talk with you in the next chapter!**

_(There will be an important note in the next chapter about my next series.)_


End file.
